Inner Circle
by idkxxgigglie
Summary: Syaoran was every girl's fantasy but his attention was on his best friend, Sakura. Sakura loved him in silence and was happy to just be by his side until a new girl comes in and sweeps him away.Good always wins but Sakrua isn't evil, is she?
1. Inner Circle

Hello! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the epilogue of Reality Check, it was nice to know you guys liked it. Thanks! Well, I wanna get started right away so just a little note!

If you read "Oakwood", this is the plot for the movie that Sakura was in towards the end. Well as I was writing that chapter the entire plot kinda came to mind so I decided to make it into a story.

Characters are very OOC at times so just try to bear it. So…let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

* * *

Chapter 1: .Inner Circle.

Sakura Kinomoto sighed as her best friend pulled up to the iron gates surrounding the school. She looked over at the driver and pouted. "I don't wanna go in."

Tomoyo Daidouji removed her sunglasses for s second and nearly glared at her before lifting her bag form the back seat. "Sakura, can we have one morning without this conversation?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as her friend put her glasses back on. She looked out the tinted passenger window to where a small crowd was surrounding the benches outside the school. "I know what you're going to say." She turned back to the amethyst eyed girl and smiled. Fake. "Suck it up and smile."

"That's all we can do for now." Tomoyo blew her a kiss and got out of the car. Sakura watched as she went around and towards the group and sighed one last time before pasting on her "smile" and getting out.

The crowd separated and Sakura's fake smile turned real when she saw the person that the circle was mainly focused around, the boy who was sitting on the bench casually with one hand in his pocket and the other waving her over. The boy who sat there and smiled as she approached was her best friend, Syaoran Li.

"Hey stud." Sakura chirped as she sat down.

Syaoran laughed and shook his head. "Hey Sakura."

"…so you're totally all coming right?" Sakura looked away from Syaoran to some girl who had been talking excitedly about her party. The girl pointedly looked at the couple as she asked.

Sakura smiled and giggled. "Of course."

The bell rang and the group separated as the supervisors started walking around, ushering kids to their class. Once out of earshot, Syaoran looked back before smirking at Sakura. "When and where is that party?"

Sakura smiled at him knowing he already knew the answer and scoffed. "Like I care."

Syaoran laughed making the girls in the hall around him nearly faint. He shook his head and draped his arm casually around her shoulders. "You're too much, Kinomoto."

"And that's why I don't have a boyfriend; I get exhausted trying to keep you busy." Sakura rolled her eyes jokingly.

Syaoran's pace slowed down. "Walk slower, I'm sore and we're early anyways."

Sakura groaned. "Why does Math have to be the first thing we have in the morning?"

She and Syaoran walked alone towards the mathematics building as almost everyone walked towards the science building. He hugged her closer as they approached the dreaded math class. He paused before she sat down and smiled at her. "And that's why I don't have a girlfriend; I'm too busy trying to keep you from failing math."

Sakura shoved him and managed to hit him lightly before the second bell rang and the class started.

The hour passed quickly as Sakura tried to keep up with the abnormally fast pace of the teacher's talking. She glanced at the clocked and sighed in relief as she saw there was a minute left. She turned behind her to ask Syaoran what they were going to do for lunch but she met his mop of hair because his face was in his arms.

Sakura's mouth formed an 'o', shocked. How did he have the highest grade in the class if he was always sleeping through it? She smacked him loudly but the sound was drowned out by the bell. Syaoran looked up groggily and yawned while he stretched. He gave a sheepish smile at Sakura who stuck her tongue out at him.

He was about to say something when yells could be heard from outside. Taking their time, they walked outside where a crowd was forming in the halls. The crowd had the same effect as the earlier one and separated as Syaoran and Sakura walked through to the front.

Some of the football guys had another boy pinned against the lockers. Sakura saw that the boy was in her same math class and she twitched, trying to move her body to help him. _Do something, Sakura. Come on._ She urged herself but couldn't find words or the strength to say anything. She felt disgusted.

"Alright kids, break it up." A voice called over the crowd. A teacher made his way through the disappearing mob of students and he patted the athletes on the shoulder softly. "Let's go guys get to class. The crowd was thin now, Syaoran having gone off with the football players. Sakura was pretty sure she was the only one who was still standing there.

The teacher straightened his jacket and didn't even bother looking down at the boy. "Get up, you're embarrassing yourself." Then he turned to Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto you should get to class. After all, we wouldn't want our cheer captain to get a tardy slip."

Sakura swallowed painfully and started walking to her next class but stopped a few steps away. The halls had almost completely cleared as the tardy bell rang but when the ringing stopped her heard the distinct sound of sobbing behind her. She clutched her bag and whirled around, running to the boy who was still on the ground. He had finished getting his things together but he sat there and didn't look up until Sakura sat in front of him. His blue eyes hone from behind the glasses and the tears.

"Did anyone tell you that you kinda look like Harry Potter?" Sakura flashed him a smile, not faking it in anyway.

The boy got a ghost of a smile on his face which made Sakura smile even more. But just as quickly as it came, it left and he glared at Sakura. "What're you up to?"

"What?"

"Popular people like you don't talk to me, they bash me into lockers." He looked at his things, avoiding eye contact.

Sakura laughed and stood up, picking up his math book as she did so. "See this?"

He shrugged as he stood up and picked up his backpack. "What about it?"

"You understand this crap, I don't. That's cooler by a landslide." Sakura joked and she smiled at him until eventually a smile broke out on his face. "See? When you smile you're kinda cute."

The smile fell from his face as he turned red up to his ears. He stumbled a bit and dropped his things again in an embarrassed flurry. Sakura laughed again and waited for him to get up again before she started walking next to hi out of the mathematics building. He was pretty tall and Sakura had to look up at him to talk but that wasn't unusual. "So what do you have next?"

The boy, still as red as tomato, answered in short answers as Sakura just walked cheerily next to him.

Xx

Xx

Xx

"So did you see the outfits Tomoyo designed yet?"

Sakura leaned into Syaoran as they walked out of the school building after school. "For what?"

Syaoran shook her lightly. "I just told you, Homecoming."

"And I told _you_," Sakura stepped out of his hug and turned to she was facing him. "When did I ever agree to be your date?"

"Oh please, girls would die to go with me." Syaoran replied cockily and Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She placed a finger to her chin in a thinking motion. "That doesn't make sense. If they're dead, how can they be your date?"

Syaoran took a step towards her and smashed her cheeks between his hands. "Shut up, cheeks."

"Mou." Sakura pouted and pushed him away. He slung his arm over her again and laughed as she sighed. "I guess one night with the beast won't hurt me."

"Please, we've been to every dance together, just admit that you like it." Sakura looked at him and laughed.

"_Me?_ You're the one who's always forcing me to go with you everywhere."

Syaoran smacked his forehead. "That reminds me. Can you come over today? The family's been bitching at me. My sisters are whining that they haven't seen your cute ass-"

"Syaoran!"

"-fine then, face, in a while and my mother has been _dying_ to talk to you, especially after your dad and her were talking about us going to homecoming."

"How come everyone knew except me?" Sakura pouted again and squealed as Syaoran picked her up. "You complain too much, cheeks."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the familiar nickname and smiled. "Yeah, I'll go. I haven't seen your family in a while anyways."

They turned the corner towards the court yard when a loud splash and laughs were heard. Sakura stomach sank. Not again. It turned over even more when she saw kids rushing to gather around the fountain and guys cheering.

"Come on." Syaoran whispered and lead the way by holding her hand.

Sakura realized that this morning's event were replaying but in reverse. This time it was girl who had been thrown into the fountain with her book bag. A few of Sakura's friends were advancing on her and Sakura snapped. _That's it._

She opened her mouth to say something but her hand was squeezed. She looked at it before looking at the boy who was holding it and she forgot about the situation for the moment as she stared up at Syaoran.

Her breath got caught and Sakura wanted to cry at how amazing he was. His eyes were narrowed and he looked like he was going to go off at any second. Sakura smiled. _I knew he cared._ But his strong feelings about bullying weren't what made Sakura nearly stop breathing. It was the same thing that made almost every other girl in the school want to faint.

It was Syaoran Li as a person.

That was the reason why Sakura argued with Tomoyo every morning, because she loved her best friend.

Sakura Kinomoto loved Syaoran Li.

A cry startled her back to the present and she looked on as a girl slapped the girl on the ground. "You're new here, bitch! Learn your place!"

Sakura stopped hesitating and opened her mouth again to say something but it wasn't her voice that called out.

It was Syaoran's.

"Stop this now!"

Sakura turned to Syaoran who was still glaring at the group and the girls who had been hitting the new girl stopped cold. Their eyes watered as they tried to form a sentence. Everyone looked from Syaoran to the girl on the floor of the fountain in silence.

He let go of Sakura's hand and ran into the fountain and over the girl. The attention shifted to them but Sakura remained looking at her hand. She felt like it had happened in slow motion. The second he left go of her hand she felt a weird sensation in her gut. Something warning her. Sakura felt as if when he let go of her hand, it wasn't just physical but symbolically.

And as she looked up Sakura resisted the urge to cry out in realization that her feeling had been right.

Syaoran was helping the girl up but the only difference is that he held her hand with care and smiled warmly at her. The girl flushed and looked away embarrassed but it was nothing like Sakura's scene in the morning because this time real feelings were involved.

Syaoran's, Sakura's and _hers._ Sakura knew that look, it was the look that only one girl had seen and that girl was not her.

Her heart broke and she felt her knees grow weak as tear welled up in her eyes. The crowd had thinned but Sakura felt someone hold her up as she almost collapsed. She turned to see Eriol behind her and Tomoyo next to him.

Eriol nodded to her and Sakura bit her lip as she stood up but still leaned slightly on her friends, not trusting her legs.

Tomoyo's hushed whisper was heard next as the girl looked at the ground. "He's looking."

Sakura knew who she was talking about and looked up to see Syaoran and the girl standing up and it was true he was looking at her and the girl, as if silently asking for approval.

So Sakura did what she had learned to do for the past three years of high school, she played the role of supportive best friend.

She sucked it up and smiled.

* * *

Okay that was a little shorter than I thought it would be but review and let me know what you think, the next chapter's ready (and longer) so I'll just be waiting on feedback to make one last edit.


	2. Ripple Effect

Thanks so much for the feedback you guys! It only takes a second (okay maybe like 30) to leave a review but it means the world to me!

This chapter is for: yingfa07 (first review yay!), pandii-butt(haha cute name and I'm always looking for stories that make me cry too idk why.), kaleez (:]), yingfa88 (hmm that's not the only element…keep reading :)), shiona acitiu (unique, awesome), luvia (hi), 3eliic.X (haha I had to copy and paste your name :)), secret24 (me too), _CB.14 (yes they are), Mew Mew Kazusa (I'm on the author's side haha), winterkaguya (yup yup, a storm is coming), akemi-kun (haha that's awesome, I killed my TV because of the wii:(), little naruto girls (I know it is sad), --sakurasyaoran4evah—(thnx), teruna hime (haha I actually did like your review, it was interesting. Umm ill explain it on the bottom cause I got that question a lot), and annie baby

I actually got a lot of people asking me what the conversation at the beginning was about and what you have to do is read it over and then read the last lines or so and I think you can kinda understand, if you still can't then ask again and I'll explain it next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ripple Effect

Sakura glared. Normally she wasn't hateful but it wasn't the girl that made her mad, it was the effect she had on Syaoran. It had taken her fifteen years to get Syaoran's attention and it took this girl 15 seconds and a bit of bullying.

Eriol and Tomoyo had left after much assurance on Sakura's part that she was okay and that she wouldn't kill anybody.

The emerald-eyed girl watched as this new girl made batty eyes at Syaoran. She didn't promise Eriol and Tomoyo anything.

The girl, who was now covered in Syaoran's green jacket, looked past Syaoran to meet the gaze of an angry Sakura. Sakura noticed and blinked, getting rid of the murderous feelings and obviously scary glare. When she looked up again, Syaoran had the girl under his arm and was walking towards her.

And there it went again, Sakura pasted on her fake smile for the approaching teenagers. "Sorry Sakura, I didn't introduce you."

Sakura just smiled. _Of course you didn't._

Syaoran knew what her fake smile looked like but lucky for Sakura he wasn't looking at her but at the soaking girl next to him. "This is Maiya, Maiya this is Sakura." He stood next to Sakura and flung an arm over her shoulder. "My best buddy."

Sakura resisted the urge to cringe at the name but extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Maiya looked at her shyly and returned the gesture. "You too."

Sakura groaned internally. _How can I _hate_ her if she's so nice?_

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Syaoran was now standing in between the girls facing Maiya. She smiled and shook her head.

"I have my car thanks." She looked unsure as she played with the zipper on the jacket. "Umm…"

Syaoran sent her a smile and shook his head. "Keep it."

Her face flushed as she nodded and muttered a quick 'thanks' before heading to her car. It took Syaoran a moment before he turned back to Sakura. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Sakura sighed, her stomach feeling queasy.

Syaoran noticed the painful gesture and stopped to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Stomach ache. You know…that time of the month."

Syaoran laughed at her answer. _This girl… _"Well at least I can always count on you to be honest."

Sakura cringed this time but it was missed again as Syaoran had taken a few steps in front of her before he crouched down. He looked over his shoulder and smiled a _friendly _smile. "Get on kid, we gotta get you to my house and into the ice cream stash before you start biting my head off."

Despite the sinking feeling in her stomach, Sakura smiled glad to know that he remembered what controlled her mood swings. She clutched her bag and took a running start before jumping on his back. Syaoran laughed and Sakura giggled as he ran off towards his car and for a moment, Sakura was in total bliss.

Xx

Xx

Syaoran threw his backpack into his room where it landed next to his neat desk. He turned back to Sakura who was standing in the hallway. 'I gotta make a quick call and I'll meet you back here with the ice cream, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm just gonna go say hi."

Syaoran smirked. "You're lucky they're not all home yet."

"I know." Sakura chirped before heading down the hall. She stepped into one of the rooms and smiled at the little girl sitting on the bed. Feimei Li looked up from her book and smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. "Sakura!"

Her voice was hoarse and Sakura noticed she was still deathly pale but slightly better than the last time she had seen her. She went over to the bed and sat down next to her as the six year old hugged her as tight as she could.

"Hey Feimei, how've you been feeling?" Sakura asked, stroking her chocolate brown hair.

The little girl smiled and snuggled into Sakura, stifling a yawn. "I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here."

"Were you about to go to sleep?"Sakura asked seeing her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah." The little girl yawned and smiled up at Sakura. "But can I ask you something first?"

"Anything, cutie." Sakura smiled. Feimei, the youngest Li, had been born with a disease that the doctors have still not diagnosed and was bedridden for most of her life. She looked up to Sakura, who had been with her since she was born, as another sister.

"Can you promise me that you'll wake me up when you and brother go to the dance thingy? I want to see how pretty you look." She smiled sweetly at Sakura who almost melted and the cuteness.

"Aw, of course sweetie. You know I always do."

"Promise?" Feimei asked again.

Sakura shifted so she was facing her and offered her pinky. "I'll pinky promise. A promise is a promise and you can't break it."

Feimei hugged Sakura's pinky with her own before leaning back in her bed, yawning once more. Her eyes dropped as Sakura gently brushed her bangs back. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I wish you and brother would get married."

Sakura's heart stopped. "What?"

"So then you could live here with him and me."

Sakura smiled at the thought and as Feimei was drifting further into sleep Sakura crouched down next to the bed and whispered in her ear. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Feimei mumbled in agreement and Sakura smiled. "I really like your brother."

And with that, Feimei fell asleep with a smile on her face. Sakura kissed her forehead gently. "Sweet dreams kiddo."

As she was leaving Wei was walking down the hall. "Miss Sakura I was just coming to see if young miss had fallen asleep yet."

Sakura smiled at the old butler and nodded. "She just knocked out."

Wei nodded. "Excellent. Mistress Li would like a word with you in her study. Is there anything I can get you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No and thanks."

Wei returned the arm smiled and bowed before leaving back down the hall. To him, Sakura was as close to him as any of the other Li's.

Sakura stood there and walked up the stairs to the third floor where she almost ran into a very hyper fourteen year old. "Oh! Sakura!"

"Hi Fuutie." Sakura giggled as the girl hugged her tightly much like her younger sister had but with a stronger grip.

"I haven't seen you in like forever." Fuutie said this while texting something on her phone but Sakura saw the enthusiasm as her eyes looked up happily.

"I know I'm sorry, I'll be around more alright?"

Fuutie nodded excitedly. "I just saw the designs for your homecoming dress and oh my gosh you are gonna look so hot you'll even make my dork brother look good."

Sakura laughed and then stopped suddenly and pouted. "Everyone knew I was gonna be his date except me."

Fuutie laughed for a bit before stopped and suddenly remembering something. "That reminds me! I have this totally hot look but _mother_," She rolled her eyes. "Says it's too dramatic. Whatever. But since Sheifa and Fanren are away at college, I was hoping you could help me tweak it."

"Of course." Sakura smiled. "But I have to go talk with your mom first."

"Totally." Fuutie waved it off as another text message came in and she turned back to her phone. "Just go by my room after okay?"

"Sure." Sakura said and watched as Fuutie, still looking down at her phone, headed down the hall. She turned back to the massive oak doors and knocked.

"Come in Sakura."

Sakura peeped her head in and smiled before walking in and around the desk to give Yelan a hug. "How are you doing Sakura?"

"Good. Thanks."

Sakura went back around the desk to sit in one of the chairs in front of Yelan's desk. "What a coincidence that I just got off the phone with you father. We decided that Syaoran will go pick you up so your father and brother can take pictures and then bring you back here so we can. I was just going to have one big dinner party but I understand your brother and father will be flying out two days alter so I imagine they will be busy. How does that sound?"

Sakura smiled. "It sounds like I was the last one to get the news that I was going with Syaoran."

Yelan gave a short, regal laugh. "Tomoyo informed me of that detail as she sent me the sketches for your dress and Syaoran's outfit."

Sakura laughed too knowing that if she checked her phone Tomoyo would have sent them by now as well. Just then the phone rang and Yelan screened the caller on her computer and sighed. "Oh dear, I have to take this."

"That's fine." Sakura assured and went back around to give her another quick hug. "We can talk another time."

Yelan returned the hug and answered as Sakura walked out. "Could you please hold one moment?" She said into the speaker and pressed hold on the computer screen. "Sakura!"

Sakura had just opened the door and turned around. "Yes?"

"The doctors said Feimei is advancing and showing progress. They also informed me that a positive attitude in her seems to spark a better reaction to the medicine." Sakura soaked up the information with a smile. "It seems that Feimei is really happy when you're around."

Sakura's smile widened. "Then I'll definitely be coming by more often."

She closed the door behind her with a smile before heading downstairs to Fuutie's room.

Xx

Xx

"Call me Syaoran."

"_Okay…Syaoran." _

He heard Maiya take a small breath before continuing. "Well in case you wanna hang out before school we're usually stand around in the front, trust me you'll find us easily." He laughed and kept the smile as he heard her giggle.

"_Okay then. Well I gotta go my mom is home and we're going to go explore the town."_

Syaoran thought for a second. "Hey I know some pretty cool places. I could show you around a bit more on Saturday."

"_That'd be awesome."_

Syaoran smiled again. "Alright then Saturday at noon."

"_Okay. Bye Syaoran."_

"Bye Maiya." After hearing the dial tone for a couple seconds he hung up and went towards the kitchen happily.

Inside was Wei preparing what seemed to be a tea. He looked up, tray in hand. "Can I help you young master?"

Syaoran shook his head as he went over to the enormous freezer. "Just getting some ice cream for me and Sakura." He took out two pint sized ice cream jars and walked over to get some spoons before jogging up the stairs, two steps at a time.

He got to his room to see Sakura sitting cross legged on his pillows and against the headboard, glaring at a piece of paper in front of her. Syaoran jumped on the bed, causing the blank paper to go flying somewhere. Handing Sakura her ice cream and spoon he lay down so that his head was on her lap. Sakura straightened out her legs to make it more comfortable and leaned back against the headboard.

Syaoran turned his head slightly to see the spot where the paper had previously been. After taking a spoonful of ice cream he looked at her curiously. "What was that?"

"My campaign speech." She grumbled unhappily before taking large spoonful.

"It was blank." Syaoran noted dully.

Sakura rolled her yes and smack his forehead lightly. "Duh. I don't want to do it."

"But you need a campaign speech to run." Syaoran pointed out between spoonfuls.

"What if I don't wanna run?" Sakura inquired, looking up at the ceiling.

Syaoran fake gasped. "Sakura Kinomoto not running for homecoming queen? That's impossible." Sakura looked at him and glared but he continued. "It's like the grass suddenly claiming that it's as blue as the sky."

Sakura tried to keep a steady glare but burst out laughing, her laughter soon followed by Syaoran's. A few minutes later it finally died down and Sakura smiled teasingly. "You're so slow. How the hell are the soccer and volleyball teams supposed to win if it takes you half an hour to go downstairs and get ice cream?"

"Mmm." Syaoran mumbled as he gulped down the ice cream he had in his mouth. "I made a call first and I kinda lost track of time."

"So what happened? Did something shiny attract his attention?" Sakura asked, thinking it was Eriol who Syaoran had called.

"Mmm-mm." Syaoran shook his head. "Her mom got home."

"Her?" _Please let him be talking about Tomoyo._

"Maiya."

Sakura suddenly felt the urge to throw him off and storm out crying but instead she smiled down at him and teased. "ooo…Syaoran and Maiya?"

Instead of glaring at her, he smiled and looked at his almost empty ice cream. "I hope so." He muttered._ I really hope so._

Sakura's eyes widened. _He's agreeing? No!_

But Syaoran didn't take notice of the change of facial expression and sat up directly in front of her as she crossed her legs again. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"'Kay." Sakura muttered and looked down at her ice cream to avoid eye contact.

"Well Maiya's really nice and I kinda asked her out this Saturday and I know I don't know her yet but I wanna get to know her better." He paused and took Sakura's hands into his which caused her too look up and straight into his excited eyes. "So I wanted to ask your opinion. Do you think I should do it?"

_HELL NO! _"Of course." Sakura smiled and then something struck her she resisted the urge to laugh. Instead he put on a pout. "Did you forget what this Saturday is?"

Syaoran thought for a second and looked at a poster he had on the wall which allowed Sakura to look down where he was still holding her hands. Both of their gazes snapped back at each other as he uncertainly guessed. "Picnic and soccer."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. It's the first Saturday of the month…"

"Crap!" Syaoran shut his eyes, suddenly remembering and nodded before opening them again. "Scary movie Saturday." Sakura nodded as Syaoran thought quickly again. "But that's not until later right? We're going out at noon."

But Sakura's pout didn't go away. "But what about the pretty critter stuff we do? Go buy snacks, eat candy at the candy store directly from the containers, all the stupid stuff."

Syaoran looked genuinely sad. "That's right. Well I could always call Maiya and cancel, I guess."

Sakura looked at his downcast eyes and then looked at their hands. _With one word I can easily make them cancel their date, I know Syaoran's loyalty to me is stronger than his liking of Maiya. _"Nah, go on ahead." She answered in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Really?" Syaoran asked, his eyes brightening.

His excited expression made Sakura want to cry because she knew he was excited that he would spend his day with Maiya instead of her. Suddenly his touch started getting hotter and hotter and she let go of his hands, feeling them practically burn. "Yeah, I'll just take Tomoyo or something. Besides Maiya's new, she needs someone to show her around right?"

Syaoran nodded and launched himself at her, giving her a tight hug. "Thanks Sakura, I knew I could count on your support." He whispered into her hair and Sakura cracked. He shoved him away and ran into the bathroom.

Locking the door she started at the mirror, her hands leaning on the sink. She clutched her shirt above her heart where she felt like it was actually breaking as the tear fell down her face. She never tore her gaze from the mirror and as she was sobbing quietly a small whimper of pain escaped her lips.

There was a knock. "Sakura, you okay?"

Sakura looked at the door and her tears fell faster, as she still clutched her shirt. She managed to control her voice as she responded. "Yeah, just that my stomach was hurting a bit."

And she wasn't lying because at the moment her stomach had tied so many knots that she felt like throwing up.

"Well Fuutie this started this _thing_. You want me to ask her if she has something you can take?" Syaoran asked worriedly outside the door.

Sakura had stopped crying and now was standing calmly in front of the mirror taking deep breaths. "No that's okay." She replied calmly. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the mirror for a second before fake smiling again but even that didn't work. The smile cracked and he leaned against the counter again.

_It won't help anyway._

Xx

Xx

* * *

:( .

Review please!


	3. Fine Line

Wow. You guys are amazing! Thank so much for the reviews! Here's the third installment!

Dedicated to: pandii-butt, Twilight Kisses, Luvia, winterkaguya, Saki-Li, Mew Mew Kazusa, couples lover, Shiona Acitiu, Death's haunting lullaby, Teruna hime, zoooaaa, secret24, cupid17, 3eliic.X (thank you so much for pointing out my grammar slip haha I changed it, thanks.), yingfa07

And also dedicated to:  
Jace- Happy Birthday!  
The Harry Potter Cast: Would have updated sooner but I went to the midnight premiere last night/ a couple hours ago haha.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fine Line

Tomoyo pulled up to the curb of the school and looked at the empty passenger and sighed. It had started about a week ago when Maiya arrived…

Grabbing her bag from the backseat she checked it quickly before approaching the familiar crowd. With a flip of her hair, it parted and she frowned as she saw the pair of people sitting on the bench while everyone else gathered around.

Syaoran's eyes were crinkled slightly from the laughter and his arm was around the petit girl next to him. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him. He held the girl with care, gently stroking her arm with his thumb. Whenever he held Sakura he would just fling his arm around her and let his hand dangle there.

Tomoyo went over to Eriol who was leaning against the wall next to Syaoran and she gave him a quick kiss before he set her bag on the wall behind him. She leaned against him as he hugged her to his chest.

"Still hasn't come around?" Eriol whispered in her ear for only her to hear but didn't need to as the laughter started once more.

Tomoyo shook her head sadly. "She gets here late on purpose now. She's been locked up in her room, hell, we don't even know if she's been crying or not because she won't let anybody in and she comes to school looking as if she won the lottery. Her dad and brother are worried. Eriol, homecoming is tomorrow. What're we supposed to do?"

The amber-eyed boy's ears perked up at the word 'homecoming' and he turned to them and blinked. "Hey Tomoyo I didn't see you there."

Tomoyo just smiled at him before catching a glimpse at Eriol who had stiffened up at the mention of homecoming as well. "Of course you didn't."

Syaoran didn't take notice to the tone of her voice and kept smiling as he realized something suddenly. "This reminds me, I have to ask you something about tomorrow."

Tomoyo brightened. _Maiya's not going. _"Sure."

But as she responded, the bell rang.

Syaoran's attention shifted back to his _girlfriend_ and he whispered something to her to which she nodded. He turned back to Tomoyo and Eriol and nodded. "Lunch."

Tomoyo nodded too as Syaoran and Maiya walked towards the Math building, hand-in-hand. She looked after them and sighed. Sakura was right; it wasn't fair to hate Maiya since she hadn't done anything to them on purpose.

But still, by the look on Eriol's face, she shouldn't be looking forward to their conversation later on.

Xx

Xx

Sacrum glanced at the clock, it was eight thirty. She groaned and lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. _It's too late to walk in late but too early to say that I had a family emergency._ The she imagined giving the secretary the story and smiled briefly. _Not that they would care._

She sat up and trudged to her closet, yawning. She had woken up at three thirty in the morning, unable to go back to sleep so she took a shower. Ironically, the shower was able to put her to sleep. But not matter what she didn't, her mind kept replaying the previous night's conversation with her unrequited crush, Syaoran.

She shook her head. _Don't think about it. Smile._

Glancing at the mirror in the walk in closet she examined her face for a second before looking around. "I might as well get ready for school." She unconsciously kicked aside a pile of clothes on the floor and yelped when a golden blur ran out from underneath it. "Geez Kero, you scared the crap outta me."

The abnormally small dog barked once and wagged its tail happily. Sakura half-heartedly returned a smile before looking back around. Deciding on a simple skirt and red blouse she pulled them on before throwing on her school's sweater vest with the emblem above the left breast. Sakura pulled the hair tie from the bun on her head and shook her head a bit, letting the soft waves fall.

Beneath her, Kero barked once more and did the same shaking his fur. Sakura couldn't resist, so she crouched down and cuddled the small the dog. "You're so cute."She gushed before standing back up. Running her hand through her fairly long hair once more she nodded. "It's fine, right?"

Kero yelped happily. Sakura sat down on the floor to put her shoes on and smiled as Kero jumped on her lap and started licking her face. She giggled. "Kero!" The dog stopped but remained in her lap. She absently stroked the dog's fur. "I love you Kero. You always know how to make me feel better. Come on boy, I'll take you to the grooming salon before I go to school."

The dog jumped off her lap and ran downstairs towards the door. Sakura grabbed her schoolbag and threw her cell phone and necessities in before going to the bathroom to splash some water on her face before giving her hair another glance.

Her eyes flickered to her make up and hair products but decided against it as she ran down the stairs to greet her dog next to the leashes. Her hair had always been easy to deal with, she could wake up in the morning without touching it and have it look perfect, falling in shiny frizz-free waves.

She carried her dog around as she entered the mall, not trusting him to not go off seeing as she forgot his leash. She stopped at the pet grooming store and waited at the front desk after she dropped him off.

The girl at the counter looked at her curiously. "What's got you down, Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at the girl in wonder. She knew her from coming here so often but not enough so that the girl should be able to see through the fake smile.

The girl smiled.. "Hanging around dog's so much, you pick up their sixth sense, you know?"

Sakura gave a small laugh, nodding as she knew how Kero always picked up on her emotions. The girl peered over Sakura's shoulder, her eyebrows knitting. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Sakura nearly cringed and the girl realized her mistake. "Oh. I'm sorry, I'm too nosy, the boss always-"

"Don't worry about it." Sakura interrupted, with a real smile. "It's actually nice to talk to someone and…he's not my boyfriend."

The girl glanced over the papers Sakura handed her and she nodded as she started inputting them in the computer. "Sorry it's just that the two of you always come here together." Sakura started thinking back and realized that she was telling the truth. The girl finished up and handed Sakura her receipt. "Kero should be done by five."

Sakura nodded and muttered quick thanks before walking towards the door.

"Sakura!"

She turned and the girl smiled at her. "Don't forget to look for the silver lining."

Sakura nodded again and walked into the mall.

She suddenly felt cold without her small fuzz ball in her arms. She walked past the candy store and her eyes glanced downward.

"_Hello there Sakura." The elderly shop owner greeted. He handed her two scoops. "Take whatever you want but try to pay for _most_ of it okay?" He reminded, his laughter lined crinkling._

_Sakura returned the smile and handed one scoop back. "Just need one today, thanks."_

_The shop owner glanced at his electronic calendar. "Is this thing wrong again? Gosh darn it, I told my grandsons-"_

"_It's right." Sakura assured. "Syaoran's not here with me today."_

_The shop owner nodded in recognition. "Alright then. Help yourself. It's on the house."_

_Sakura smiled and thanked him gratefully before picking out her things, careful not to take any free samples and grabbing less candy than usual. When she went to get it bagged the shop owner frowned noticing it was less than usual. It wasn't until Sakura got home that she noticed her had slipped an extra two bags of pre-bagged candy in her bag._

She kept walking along and bought a few things from the stand alone carts on the way back to the exit. She glanced over to the food court where the experience of the last Saturday had made her feel even worse than the candy shop.

_She trudged over to the usual bakery where she had to pick up that night's remaining goodies. The boy at the counter had her order ready, knowing the usual first Saturday drill as well as the candy shop owner had._

_As he handed her the large bag he muttered something. "Syaoran's not with you."_

_It wasn't a question but Sakura shook her head anyways. _

_The boy nodded as he rang up her purchase. "Saw him early with some chick. They bought a two person cookie."_

_Sakura just looked down and didn't feel the need to say anything and the boy recognized the silent question and nodded. "It was your cookie."_

_Sakura choked a bit but smiled anyways. "Yeah, well it's his favorite cookie too. That's probably why he bought it."_

_The boy looked behind her and noticed no customers. "Don't get too down. If it helps, she was hot but I think you're way hotter."_

_Sakura looked up at him as he 'innocently' cleaned a blender. She laughed._

"_Besides if things don't work out between you guys, you know where to find me." He winked at her, teasing. She laughed again and walked away after calling back quick thanks._

She finally made it to her car, she had gotten it last year for her sixteenth birthday but hadn't driven it at all until last week when she started going to school later. As she parked, the space conveniently left open behind Tomoyo's car, she took a deep breath as she remembered last Saturday.

"_Sakura." Tomoyo said tenderly as if choosing her words carefully."You know our drill, we have to start at four to watch all four movies."_

_Sakura sighed. Of course she knew but…Syaoran. It was four forty-five and he still wasn't there. She looked behind her and saw her set up nicely set out. There were four bean bag chairs in front of her TV, behind them, the coffee table was full of junk food and drinks. _

_Tomoyo and Eriol were already sitting on the far bean bags as they always do. All three of them were in their usual "scare gear" comfortable shorts and hoodies._

_She smiled at them and pressed play before sitting down on the bean bag next to Tomoyo, leaving the last one for Syaoran._

_It was about eight-fifteen and halfway through the second movie when Sakura got up to go to the bathroom, as she got up something happened on the screen and Tomoyo nearly fainted. Eriol chuckled next to her._

_When Sakura came back into the dark living room she saw Eriol and Tomoyo looking at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction. But Sakura didn't look at them, instead she looked at the other two bean bags, which had been pulled almost on top of each other, where Syaoran was sitting, hugging a scared looking Maiya to him. It took him a few minutes to realize what Tomoyo and Eriol were staring at. He glanced at Sakura and smiled. Maiya finally turned and smiled at her as well. Sakura just smiled and nodded in greeting. The couple turned back to the screen. Tomoyo looked as if she was going to get up but Sakura shook her head: _Stay.

_Tomoyo reluctantly did as she was told and she and Eriol turned back to the screen. Sakura took a seat on the couch behind the coffee table, barely able to see the top half of the screen over the food and the heads in front of her but she didn't care. She didn't pay attention to the rest of the movies anyways._

It was lunchtime. She could tell by the loud voices coming from the cafeteria and the outside seating area, and the time. She figured she would have to face him eventually. Then she was happy she didn't wear make up because she was about to start crying again.

_Freaking hell. I'm not this much of a crybaby. Why am I letting this one thing affect me so much. _She arrived at the cafeteria doors. _But last night was too much, even for me._

Xx

Xx

Tomoyo couldn't believe it. No wonder Sakura wasn't at school. She wouldn't be either if this happened to her.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo snapped her gaze back up at Syaoran who was waving his hand in front of her face.

She narrowed her eyes at him again. "And you told her?" Syaoran nodded and she yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She would've slapped him if it were not for the stares she was getting after screaming at him. He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? Sakura didn't want to go with me to homecoming anyways."

"Of course she wanted to go with you. She was just mad that you didn't ask her formally but assumed that she would go." Tomoyo explained, feeling a headache coming on. "She's your best friend but there's only so much she can take Syaoran."

"Damn." Syaoran whistled seeing her expression. "You took the news worse than she did."

"What?"

"Yeah." Syaoran remembered. "She was happy that I found someone and even gave me names of stores for Maiya to buy a dress. Here" He reached into his coat pocket and handed Tomoyo a list.

She glanced over the list and her eyes widened. "These are good stores." _Even I would have sabotaged the dress at least._

"What was that?" Syaoran asked, taking the list back from her.

Tomoyo shook her head. "But you have to wear the outfit I made. After all, I already made the freaking thing."

Syaoran shook his head. "Of course."

"Do you know who Sakura's going with now?" Tomoyo asked curiously. Before Syaoran could answer he smiled at something behind her.

"Why don't you ask me?" Sakura asked, coming up with her back pack. She smiled brightly at them and hugged Tomoyo before giving Syaoran a quick hug.

"Where were you this morning?" Syaoran asked, flicking her nose.

Reflexively, her nose twitched up. "Well, what did I miss?" She narrowed her eyes at him teasingly. "Besides you snoring half the day."

"Haha." He laughed sarcastically before heading back to the table.

Sakura turned her back to them as Tomoyo turned to face her. "Sakura?"

"I'm not going." Sakura's voice was broken and quiet.

"But sweetie, you're in the running to be-"

"I don't care." She sniffled. "The last thing I want to do is go there and see-"

Her voice cracked completely and her shoulders shook for a few seconds with silent sobs before they stopped. Tomoyo who had been hugging her looked at Sakura's now controlled face and sighed.

A handkerchief appeared between their faces and Tomoyo gave Eriol a quick thank you before wiping the tears from her best friend's eyes.

"We can stay with you if you want." Eriol offered. "After all, our last scary movie night was ruined by the constant 'oh my gosh did you see that Syaoran?' and 'oh no. oh no. hold me.'" Eriol imitated in the scarily accurate voice that both girls broke out in laughter.

"No," Sakura said, watching their table intently as Takashi told another of his stories, making Syaoran listen as if his life depended on it. "Both of you go. I insist."

Tomoyo put on her fake cry look and Sakura rolled her eyes. "I slaved away over a hot sewing machine-" –"Your sewing machine has a built in fan."- "Shut up Eriol. –a hot sewing machine for three weeks just so you don't go to the dance? Sakura, that's not something you do to a person."

"Tomoyo, you are the lamest person ever." Sakura smiled. "I guess I can go for a while as a loner."

Tomoyo squealed and threw her arms around Sakura. "I love you so much, bestie."

Sakura hugged her back and offered the other arm to Eriol who accepted it and hugged both girls together, squishing their heads together.

Xx

Xx

It was after school and she had planned to meet Tomoyo at the library because Eriol had gone home early, having not wanted to take his last period test.

As she opened her locker, a book and a few notebooks fell out and landed on her foot causing her to mutter some obscenities under her breath. But when she looked down to pick them up, they were already in someone else's hands.

She looked up to see Maiya standing in front of her, her hands offering her books back and a smile on her face. Sakura looked at her for a second trying to figure out if the smile was real or not. Once she decided it was, she took the books from her and returned the smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sakura noticed she had never really bothered to talk to Maiya and wasn't surprised when she heard the girl's voice to be very soft and kind. "It happens to me a lot too."

Sakura laughed kindly. _But I bet you didn't curse like I did. _"Stupid lockers have it in for us I guess."

Maiya laughed and Sakura found herself wishing she had a nasty laugh like a hyena or something but the girl's laugh was soft and magical. "Syaoran told me you were funny."

Suddenly the barrier went up around Sakura again and Maiya sensed it. Then, in an even softer voice, she looked anywhere but at Sakura. "Is it okay? For me to go with Syaoran to homecoming. Because I know you two were going to go together-"

Sakura cut her off and realized she had been cutting people off a lot lately. "Don't worry about it. I'm kinda happy you took him off my hands actually. The boy is always making fun of me and he's the one with the two left feet."

Maiya laughed again. "Oh darn. I'm supposed to meet him right now. Well I gotta go."

She reached up, seeing as even short Sakura was a few inches taller than her, and hugged Sakura. Sakura stood there awkwardly and patted the girl on the back, not feeling like returning the hug. This was enough for Maiya who pulled back and smiled and waved before bounding down the hall.

"She's so nice that I can't even call her a bitch." Sakura muttered. The hallways were practically empty now so it took her by surprise when she heard two voices talking. She was about to turn the corner and walk right by when she recognized one.

It was the guy that had gotten beat up a week ago, uhh…what was his name?

"Just spit it out already." Sakura cringed at the tone of the girl's voice. She knew her, it was one of Syaoran's followers. Gorgeous, kinda lanky, single minded, and a total bitch.

"W-will you got homecoming with me?" He sputtered out so fast tat Sakura barely caught what he said.

The girl laughed. "No. I may not have a date but I'm not desperate enough to go with you."

Sakura heard the distinct sound of heal tapping farther away and once she didn't hear them anymore she heard the crinkling of paper or something.

She stepped around the corner and saw the boy there, head hung down, with flowers hanging limply at his side.

"With the gorgeous flowers you chose, I would think you had better interest in girls." Sakura teased. "At least better than her." She pointed down the hall.

"Hi Sakura." He greeted and finally looked up.

"Hi…" She trailed off. He was about to give her his name when she remembered. "Seiji, right?"

Seiji looked up, amazed that she knew his name.

Sakura smiled. "I heard your name during roll call, hehe."

But that didn't make Seiji's smile disappear. "That already makes me feel better."

"Really?" Sakura asked, brightening. "Good cause I was ready to call in the Calvary."

Seiji smiled then looked down at his flowers. "She's not the girl I like anyways."

"She's not?" Sakura asked curiously. "Who is?"

Seiji stepped back and peered into the tutoring classroom. "She is."

Sakura looked in too and saw another girl form their math class. "Why didn't you ask her instead of brain dead Barbie wannabe over there?"

Seiji looked as if Sakura had asked him to kill his dog. "M-me? A-ask h-h-her? .No. I couldn't."

Sakura leered at him. "Wait let me guess this straight. You had the guts to ask _that_," she motioned down the hall with a disgusted flick of her wrist. "But you can't as _her_?" She motioned to the classroom.

"I know I had no chance with her so I figured if I asked her it wouldn't be as bad as getting rejected by my crush." He admitted sadly. "It's alright I didn't want to go anyways."

"Why don't you try?" Sakura encouraged. "I've seen the looks she sends you in math and science. I think you have pretty good chances and trust me I know about when to back off and when to go for it."

"I guess. But not now, maybe the next dance. I think I'll just stay home and watch some re runs tomorrow." He sulked and with his shoulders sagged her walked away.

Sakura watched him walk away and remembered the pet store girl's advice. "_Don't forget to look for the silver lining."_

"That's it." She muttered to herself then looked after Seiji. "HEY!"

Seiji turned around as Sakura ran up to him. "My night tomorrow isn't looking all that well either. Why don't we go together? To homecoming, I mean."

"That's funny. Like you'd ever go to homecoming with me." He snorted and kept walking.

"Whoa." Sakura stopped, her hands on her hips looking offended. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do-"

"So you're rejecting me? Gee thanks Seiji now I'm one rejection above you." Sakura looked down sadly, hoping her act was getting to him. And it was.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." He sighed after a while.

Sakura brightened. "Of course not!" She pulled out her pen and wrote her number on his palm. When she was done she looked up at him to see him still sad. "What's wrong."

"I normally look like a frog but I'm going to look like the scum of the earth next to you." He sulked.

Sakura laughed. "That's what you're worried about?"

He nodded, mutely.

"If you're really worried about that, don't be. Eriol will help you out."

"H-hiragizawa?" He asked his eyes widening.

"He's not God." Sakura rolled her eyes. "And yes, he's nice, I promise. Just call me later and I'll give you directions to his house."

Seiji nodded again looking astonished and Sakura was hallway down the hall when he called after her. He smiled and handed her the flowers. "Thank you."

Sakura took them gratefully. "No, thank you. They're awesome. Hey wait a sec." She took out her phone and got closer to him, kissing him on the cheek just as the camera took the picture.

She looked at the picture, Seiji smiling, her kissing him with the flowers I the middle. Seiji, who was now redder than Sakura had ever seen him, was trying to form a sentence. Sakura laughed and typed away at her phone. "I'm sending it to that bitch."

Then with a quick wave, she ran down the hall and right into Tomoyo who merely smile and hugged her best friend as they walked to Sakura's car.

Xx

Xx

"When is your date going to get here?" Fujitaka asked, taking one last goofy picture of his daughter.

She was wearing a champagne spaghetti strap dress with a bunched straight breast and a sage green sash around her waist making her look tiny. At the hips the dress fell into layers of ruffles, each longer than the last in alternating colors, sage and champagne. Sakura recalled hearing about the dress and raising an eyebrow but the final design was gorgeous. Her auburn hair was down and straight, teased a bit at Tomoyo's command, and her hair color complimented the dress as well.

"I'm meeting him there." Sakura responded getting her bag.

"I could've sworn Yelan and I decided for you to come here then go to the Li's." Fujitaka asked, taking notice at how she had stiffened.

"Syaoran's not my date." She replied in a very controlled voice. Before he could ask anything else, she kissed him on the cheek and ran towards the door. "Bye daddy!"

Fujitaka watched after her and took out his cell phone to call Yelan. _Did she know about this?_

Xx

Xx

"My Syaoran, Tomoyo really outdid herself, I saw the pictures but this is amazing. We are throwing out your Armani suits and paying Tomoyo to make you some new ones instead." Yelan complimented. Syaoran suit was a simple black but the material was so elegant and the black was so deep that it made Syaoran look amazing. He had on a black shit with a sage green and champagne striped tie.

"You look like half decent." Fuutie commented lazily. Syaoran's smiled knowing that was a huge compliment coming from her. Her grabbed his keys. "I'll be back in a bit."

Yelan waited a few minutes before turning to Fuutie. "Get ready for Sakura. Go get the cameras and I'll wake Feimei.

It was a few minutes later that the three Li girls, and Wei, were gathered in the foyer, practically jumping as headlights streamed across the glass above the door. Yelan's phone rang and she answered excitedly. "How did they look? Oh, don't tell me. They're here now."

"_Yelan. Did you know Sakura and Syaoran weren't going to the dance together?"_

"What?" Yelan's voice turned serious. "Then who-"

The door opened and Syaoran came in holding onto a very shy Maiya.

"I'll call you back at a later time Fujitaka." Yelan said, her mouth forming a firm line as she hung up. The four standing there were now feeling awkward.

Feimei looked like she would start crying at any minute thinking Sakura had lied to her. But it was Fuutie who said the first comment. She looked over Maiya as if expected Sakura to come in after her. Her gaze finally settled on Maiya and she gave her best 'Li glare' which was enough for Maiya to hide behind Syaoran. "Who the fuc-"

"Fuutie!" Yelan cut her off and Fuutie grumbled under her breath. "You are a Li and you will respect all our guests." She turned back to Syaoran expectantly.

"Oh. Mother, this is Maiya Saito, my date." He emphasized. "Maiya, this is my mother."

"Yelan Li." Yelan said simply and offered her hand. Maiya shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Wei, our butler and trusted family friend." Wei bowed politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Saito." But it was evident even on the polite butler's face that he was disappointed.

"This is Fuutie, the second youngest."

"Hi." Maiya tried but Fuutie stuck her nose up and turned away typing furiously on her phone. Syaoran smacked her over the head before moving onto…

"Feimei, the youngest."

Feimei was sitting in a chair but her introduction brought her to tears. "No, she promised! She promised."

Seeing her daughter get hysterical, Yelan rushed over and gave a pointed look to Syaoran who backed off a couple steps with Maiya. The two adults and Fuutie were comforting Feimei who kept crying, "She promised. She prom-"

"And you don't break a pinky promise. Surely you didn't think me as evil as to be the first on to do it? I mean, lightning would strike me before I break a pinky promise." An amused voice floated from the doorway and all six people turned to see Sakura standing there.

With surprising energy, Feimei burst out from her seat and ran over to Sakura who giggled and picked her up. Fuutie ran towards her too, shoving Syaoran aside, and started taking pictures. "You look soo hott." She gushed.

Yelan and Wei glanced at each other thinking the same thing. They looked at Syaoran who was in the idle of the foyer, forgotten and at Sakura who was taking goofy and cute pictures with each sister and badly attempting to take self portraits with both. Yes, they would have looked perfect together.

"I'm sorry to be rude Maiya but can we take a picture of Sakura and Syaoran? They're best friends and it's somewhat of a tradition." Yelan asked.

Maiya nodded. "Of course."

Yelan nodded and motioned to Fuutie who easily replied. "Hell no, I don't want a picture of _him_ on my camera."

She said something to Wei who took out a professional looking camera as Sakura stood on Syaoran's left with one arm on her left hip and the other one down. Syaoran smiled, looking straight at the camera with his hands in his pockets. Yelan frowned. All their previous pictures had been more intimate and friendly. She looked at Maiya. Was it because of her?

Then Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall and almost cursed. "I'm late. My date is probably waiting for me."

"Why didn't you bring him so we could take pictures of your guys?" Fuutie asked excitedly. Syaoran sent her a look but she ignored it.

Feimei, who Sakura had carried back to the chair, tugged at her hand. "But you told me you like-"

Sakura brought a finger to her lips gently and Feimei understood. "Okay. Bye Sakura."

She hugged all four of them and ran out to her car without a glance at Syaoran or Maiya

Xx

Xx

"We're going to going inside okay?" Tomoyo told Seiji who was still standing in the lobby of the hotel. He nodded at them and Tomoyo gushed. "Oh my gosh, Eriol did an amazing job with you. Now you look as good as you are. Eri, can I just stare at him?"

Eriol dragged a protesting Tomoyo in and winked at Seiji. "You look good, man. And I don't say that to guys unless its true."

Seiji smiled and stood up straighter. Girls, most of whom he knew, passed by him giggling trying to figure out who he was.

Unfortunately, those who did recognize him are the ones he wished didn't.

"Look here boys, he thinks just because he got make over that he can be all cool. Homecoming's not for loners, you know?"

The group of bulky boys laughed.

With new confidence, Seiji didn't get bothered. "I'm not here alone, I have a date."

One of the boys, taken back by how tall Seiji was when he wasn't on the floor scoffed nervously then sneered. "Who would go out with you?"

"Sakura Kinomoto." Seiji replied then wish he could take it back. Just saying it made it seem impossible and of course the group of boys laughed like if there was no tomorrow. "You? And K-kino-hahaha!"

Seiji suddenly felt his confidence slip away when a small hand wrapped itself in his and he felt a familiar kiss to his cheek. The laughter stopped abruptly followed by a nervous silence. Seiji looked up to see Sakura standing there, looking even more beautiful than usual. She smiled at him kindly. "Let's go in, sweetie."

He nodded dumbly and nearly laughed when Sakura looked back to glare at the boys behind them. After they took the photo, Seiji groaned. "I still feel like a frog."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, stopping him to look at him. "_I'm_ the one that feels like a frog here."

"You?" He asked, astonished he looked at her outfit and suddenly felt his confidence slipping as he tried to form a sentence again, something he was often unable to do. Sakura suddenly laughed and started walking again, her hand pulling his along.

"Do I look good?" She asked. He nodded. "Really good?" Nod. "Like oh my gosh most gorgeous thing on the planet?" Nod. Sakura smiled. "Then we're a perfect match."

They arrived at the table where Eriol and Tomoyo were when he got it. "What?"

Sakura laughed and motioned to Eriol and Tomoyo over the loud music that they were going to dance. Tomoyo nodded, still staring at Seiji.

Eriol hadn't taken his glasses because he felt it was too cliché and it broke who Seiji was anyways. Instead he got him a new pair, a pair that made him look more mysterious than geeky. He gave him a mask that Eriol had learned from Tomoyo which took care of the red blotches on his skin slightly, Tomoyo later covered the poor boy in bronzing cream giving him a good glow. His hair, normally sticky and slightly greasy with badly used hair products was spiked to one direction, not stiff because Tomoyo noted that stiff was so out.

All in all, combined with the outfit Tomoyo put together and bought for him, the boy looked good.

"Are you kidding me?" Tomoyo yelled over the music. Sakura turned to see what she was looking at and saw it. Syaoran and Maiya were sitting down with a bunch of soccer and football players, the jerky ones only of course and a group of giggling Barbies.

Seiji was looking there too, spotting the girl who had turned him down. "Stand up straight." Sakura whispered and he hadn't noticed that his shoulders had slumped. He looked up to see why and the girls where looking at him in shock. Sakura smiled. "See?"

"I do!" Tomoyo yelled again. "That dress is so ordinary. I mea it's just an off white bubble dress. I could've done that in less than a half hour in my sleep. So plain."

"But she looks gorgeous Tomoyo, admit it." Sakura yelled over at her. Tomoyo shrugged. Sakura noticed that the girls were looking over again and she pulled Seiji to the dance floor. Sakura had so much fun dancing with no worries that it wasn't until n announcement brought her out of her trance.

"In just a half hour we will be announcing our Homecoming Royalty. It's not too late to get your votes in or change them." The perky president chirped into the microphone. Sakura looked over at the computers where people where voting and sighed. "Let's get something to drink."

Seiji nodded and they laughed as they practically fought their way out. They were sweaty and tired but found a way to laugh anyways as they talked while drinking. Sakura was looking around, peering over her cup when she saw her. The girl from the tutoring class was sitting with a few friends at a nearby table and the girl was looking shyly and Seiji. "Don't look now but…"

Sakura motioned behind him, he turned and saw the girl too, both of them turning away hastily. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You are such a romantic loser and I said don't look now."

"W-what is she doing here?" He asked, stuttering again. Sakura laughed.

"It's a school dance and she looks like she doesn't have a date. So why don't you-"

"Oh no. I can't even talk around her. And besides I came with you." He reasoned, biting his cup.

Sakura tilted her head. "You're kidding me? You're like oozing with confidence, you danced and looked better than any guy on the dance floor and you can't even ask her to dance? Come one, she looks really pretty."

He shook his head and froze looking at something behind her. Sakura turned around and saw the Barbie wannabe that rejected him heading towards their table. "Okay let me put this in perspective. I'm ditching you and you have two options. Barbie wanna be or intelligent beauty. Make your choice now." Sakura added dramatically.

Seiji, who finally caught on the Sakura was not going to let the subject go nodded and stood up. He looked t both girls before heading over to the girl form their math and science classes. Sakura smiled. _Good choice._

Sakura stood up and straightened before facing the girl who was now a couple steps form her table. She stared after Seiji as if though eh were a piece of meat. "If I knew he was that sexy-"

"But you didn't you shallow bitch." Sakura interjected, a deathly tone lacing her voice. "And if you interrupt them I'm going to make you wish you were never even a thought."

The girl scampered off and Sakura looked to the dance floor as the newly formed couple started dancing. Sakura sat there for a second before the class president came up her. "Sakura, fix your make up and freshen up, you are so our new queen."

"Really?" Sakura asked happily.

She nodded. "We only have two people who haven't voted but ninety-eight percent of the votes go to you. Ninety go to Syaoran so I'll go tell him."

Sakura stuck her arm out. "Don't. Don't tell anybody."

"Why?" She asked, curiously.

Sakura stared at Syaoran and Maiya. "People can still change their vote right?"

The president scoffed. "Yes but everyone loves you, they're not going to change it."

Sakura still didn't look at her. "You never know."

"Okay then I won't tell but be ready." She chirped and was off.

Sakura was still staring at the couple on the floor. She remembered how beaten and sad Maiya's face looked when she and Syaoran took a picture together, if they both won and shared a dance, it would break the poor girl. Reaching over the table she grabbed Tomoyo's phone and texted away. When prompted about the senders she went to Tomoyo's folders and chose **School (1026 Contacts)**. Sakura smiled. _Good thing she has unlimited texting._

Sakura looked around as everyone took out their phones. She smiled as a mob went over to the computers, once the initial amount of people cleared up everyone else attacked them as well.

The class president looked down at her phone in shock as she looked at Sakura who offered her glass to her before heading off to the bathroom. All the girls had cleared out and Sakura was glad she had a bit of time to recollect herself. _It's for the best._

"Attention! We will now be announcing this year's King and Queen." The president said as Sakura took her seat on stage next to the other nominees. "Our King, Syaoran Li."

Sakura heard loud giggles from girls and a whooping coming from the bulky guys. "Your Queen-M-Maiya Saito." The crowd clapped loudly but the ones that clapped the loudest weren't looking at Maiya but at Sakura who shook her head and motioned for them too look at Maiya. Sakura stood there as they dance

A few songs later Sakura was back at her table, Tomoyo still in shock. "But how?"

Sakura shrugged. "Guess I'm not as popular as I thought. Tell Seiji I wasn't feeling good. Night."

As she walked out she didn't feel someone's gaze and didn't see the boy who ran out after her. "It's not possible." Tomoyo said to herself.

"Of course it's not." Tomoyo and Eriol looked up to see the class president and Seiji standing there. They showed her their phones.

'_Hey everyone, this is Tomoyo. Sakura said that it would be totally awesome if her new bestie won Homecoming Queen. She also said it would make both of them feel totally special. After all, we wanna make Sakura happy right?_

_Change your vote. Spread the word.'_

"I didn't." Tomoyo choked out.

"She did." The class president said motioning to the door before walking away. _Why, Sakura?_

Xx

Xx

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as Sakura stepped out of the hotel into the cool night breeze. Sakura froze and her heart skipped a beat. She turned to him with a smile. "Sorry you didn't win."

"No problem." Sakura shrugged it off. "I didn't even want to run, remember? I guess karma's biting my ass."

Syaoran laughed then his face twisted uncomfortably. "I need your help."

"With what?" Sakura asked as he took a step forward towards her. He whispered something in her ear and she stepped back for a second.

"Are you serious?" She asked, not believing it.

Syaoran's face was grim as he nodded. "You're the only one I feel comfortable asking this. You're my best friend-" Sakura did what any emotion driven person would do.

She slapped him.

Xx

Xx

* * *

OMG! What did he say?? I don't know! Oh wait, I do… :)

REVIEW PLEASE!

P.S. Super long chapter for you guys reviewing quickly, thanks.

P.P.S. I'm getting better at updating faster. Has anyone noticed? Yessiree!


	4. Benefit Cause

Wow. It's all I can say bout your amzing reviews.

Dedicated to: pandii-butt, Twilight Kisses, Luvia, winterkaguya, Saki-Li, Mew Mew Kazusa, couples lover, Shiona Acitiu, Death's haunting lullaby, Teruna hime, secret24, cupid17, 3eliic.X , yingfa07, amwick, inuyashangel, Musette Fujiwara, kairi-neko, Konata Suzumiya, pinkheartsakrua, meow-mix23, rainbow cherry blossom, .Bitesx, smile4 meeh, hitsugayah07, maafeeeR, Ellabell, iceheartprincess-mhaya, japsie13, annie baby, puasluoma, 'Blue moon and roses'

* * *

Chapter 4: Benefit Cause

Syaoran turned from the fantasy-like scenery the Li gardens gave to look at a scared looking Sakura behind him. He smiled warmly before walking to her.

Like a deer caught in headlight, Sakura could only stand there, frozen, watching every movement.

He brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He examined her expression closely before leaning in and whispering. "I love you."

Then the vision shattered and Sakura felt a sharp pain in her left temple.

Xx

Xx

"Touya!"

The younger man shrugged and walked towards the Li estate.

Fujitaka shook his head before smiling warmly at his daughter who was now rubbing her head in the backseat. "In his defense, you are a pretty heavy sleeper."

Sakura groaned as she saw the house in front of them. They had arrived.

Tonight's dinner party was in celebration of Touya, Sheifa, and Fanren arriving from college for a few short weeks during the winter.

Slowly trudging behind her father, Sakura felt her feet getting heavier and heavier with every step. She hadn't been able to avoid him for a day before fate shoved her back at him. She looked up to the massive window above the main entrance and sighed as the curtains swayed closed. He had been waiting.

"Sakura!" Sakura smiled as the elder Li sisters rushed to her and almost knocked her over as they hugged her.

"Girls, let's not suffocate poor Sakura." Yelan's lightly scolding voice could be heard from the entryway of the dining hall where Fujitaka was already taking his place at the table. Led by one girl on each arm, Sakura was directed to her seat, right next to the person she had been trying to avoid.

Much to her amusement, she wasn't the only Kinomoto to face this as the twins took their place on ether side of Touya.

Sakura nearly laughed at Touya's expression as the elder Li's started gushing at him.

There was a noise, a cross between a cough and someone clearing their throat, next to her but luckily at that moment the appetizer arrived.

The dinner consisted of the twins and Touya's college stories, of which most, Touya was the victim of the twins' infatuation with him. Sakura refused to look next to her as conversation broke off into groups around the table. She turned to her right where Feimei was telling her about a dream she had before listening to Fuutie, across from her, talking about some boy in her class while she was texting (until a very upset Yelan came to personally take the phone away after warning her several times to put it away).

Sakura heard only half of everything being said as she kept close attention to the boy next to her and the lack of noise coming from him.

A napkin flew its way onto Sakura's plate halfway through one of Fuutie's stories. Without shifting her eyes she opened it and glanced quickly to see four words that made her dinner want to take a second trip.

**We have to talk.**

Needless to say, dessert went by too quickly and soon after Sakura found herself being excused from the table and following Syaoran upstairs.

Instinctively, she turned into the hallway when they reached the second floor, heading to his room but his hand grabbed hers quickly and pulled her back to the stairs. She snatched it back quickly and Syaoran didn't turn but casually slipped his fisted hand back into his pocket.

He paused for a moment in front of a door, waiting for Sakura to catch up, before going inside.

Sakura looked around and sighed. "Are you gonna explain or are you going to ask me something even more ridiculous?"

"What's so ridiculous about it?" Syaoran asked, exasperated.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Syaoran shook his head. She closed her mouth and glared instead.

Syaoran walked over to the far east side of the room where one of the walls was covered in shelves of trophies. He picked one up and smiled at it. "Syaoran Li, best under 17 soccer player in Asia. Do you remember why I got this?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Because you're the best under 17 soccer player in all of Asia?"

"No, I got this because you were there with me through all my practices and games in the past ten years. I won this because you motivated me, I won this for you." Syaoran explained before placing the trophy back in its place. He stood next to another one, one that came up to his knee. "Same with this. You stayed up with me all night once while I practiced. You helped me become a great martial artist."

Sakura stayed quiet as he moved to the table in the middle of the room. He looked at the items on the table and sighed. "Riding a bike, swimming, and the list goes on Sakura! All these things you helped me do, become better at. Why can't you think of it like you did all those times?"

Sakura couldn't handle it any longer. "Those are innocent things Syaoran! Just because you felt stupid for not being able to ride a bike or because you almost drowned once shouldn't have kept you form doing those things, I just nudged you alone but you would've done them eventually."

"Then why the hell can't you help me with this?" Syaoran yelled, looking dangerously close to throwing the frame in his hand. "Why can't you be the same best friend I've had all these years?"

"Why can't _you_?" Sakura yelled back, her eyes practically watering. "For crying out loud Syaoran Li, you are asking me to cheat on your girlfriend with you! As far as I'm concerned _that_ is not something my best friend would ask."

"It wouldn't be cheating." Syaoran groaned, his hands fisting. "I can't go to anyone else with this problem. What would they think when they find out Syaoran Li can't kiss or really do anything?"

Sakura shook her head unbelievingly. "That's exactly my point. Since when has Syaoran Li _cared_?"

The amber eyed boy shook his hair before facing her. "It's like studying for a test, it's not cheating but giving me an advantage. Be my best friend Sakura."

"Don't do that Syaoran." Sakura whispered. "Don't use that and don't change like this."

"Well you're right. A best friend would have helped out but you, you're just my friend I guess. And you know what? Yeah, I have changed you should too." He stormed a couple steps passed her towards the door.

_No. _Sakura's mind cried out. _He can't leave me._ Then her head flashed to the day he met Maiya and back to the moments he had just reminded her of and before she knew it she had cried his name out.

Syaoran stopped just before reaching the door and turned around just as Sakura's lips came crashing on his.

Xx

Xx

**Sakura POV**

It's like on of those moments when things whirled by so fast that it takes you a while to really grasp what you had done. In the end, as you think about it, everything seems like a dream.

But it wasn't.

Touya and Dad had long gone to sleep and I still sat here, wide awake, on my bed staring at nothing, really. I hugged my knees to my chest and felt another wave of guilt hit me.

My best friend had cheated on his girlfriend, with me.

"It's not cheating." I repeated then scoffed. _Of course it is._

When he had asked me to 'help' him yesterday after homecoming, he had said it wouldn't have mattered because we didn't feel anything for each other anyways. Yes, I had snapped and slapped him but only because he's so freaking stupid.

How long has it been? Three? Four years? Yeah, it had been four years since I started liking him. I watched him with the only girlfriend he's had before.

I sat with him when they broke up. He had always been sentimental whenever it was just us but acted tough and unemotional around other people. We had sat in his dark room the whole night as he talked and I just listened because I knew I would always have to be with him.

It was a couple months ago that I realized that I might never be more than his best friend. I realized that I would have to live my life just _watching_. I would have to watch him go through other girls, more break ups, and eventually I would have to watch as he got married and lived happily.

That's when I would start having the dreams.

It was always him saying I love you but then he would fade away with some other girl. Everyone else would soon fade into their lives and I would be left alone.

Watching.

Faking a smile.

Living painfully.

But I didn't care, as long as everyone else was happy. None of our friends had really noticed for a while how fake everything was. Syaoran certainly didn't but then Tomoyo caught on and a few others followed but they never said anything to Syaoran and I was happy because I knew he would try to figure it out and it scared me. It scared me that if he found out, he would leave.

So when Maiya showed up a week ago I felt my grasp on him slipping and I felt like a fish out of water, I couldn't breathe. We have her for a couple classes but our first class is the class where we have the liberty of sitting wherever we want and that's why I get there late or don't even show up anymore.

I don't want to go through the awkward stage at the beginning of class when we would have to figure out who sits where because I don't want to sit anywhere near them. So I get there late and sit in whatever seat is left which is usually pretty far away.

I had started studying math with Seiji because my old tutor, Syaoran, would not come over as often to help me. So it wasn't strange that in three days my grade had slipped a full letter.

I don't want him to leave me. He always said he wouldn't but something about Maiya made me think that unknowingly, she would be the one to take him away form me for good.

He said eh would never leave me. He repeated it often, actually. But how long was that going to last? Part of the reason we were so close was because I was a girl. We saw things differently and that helped us be so close but what if he found another girl like me? There must be lots of them. Some girl who liked the same things I do, which are the things he likes too, acts the same but he likes better? Then I would be left behind.

That's why I lost control earlier.

I saw an opportunity for him to need me and he was already walking away.

I had never been desperate but in that moment I was. So I kissed him like he wanted to and when he started kissing back I felt something completely different and for a moment I actually felt like it was _me_ he was kissing and not his practice doll. We stayed like that for a while, leaving against the closed door, and coming up for air every now and then. I saw why he asked for help, he really was a terrible kisser but I didn't care.

For a few minutes, about twenty I think, I got what I had wanted and wished for four years. I was kissing Syaoran Li.

When we eventually pulled back, Syaoran looked like he had just finished one of his games, out of breath, slightly red, messier hair, and really sexy. I knew I didn't look any better but as we just stood there, staring at each other my brain was registering what was happening and I panicked so I did what I always did.

I bit down my feelings and laughed. "Holly crap, you really suck."

He laughed too. I always loved his laugh because he didn't laugh often unless I said something stupid. "See? That's why I asked you. I knew you would be honest and not all 'No baby, you're perfect.' So I take it you'll help me?"

I swallowed and smiled. I wished I really could say that. "Totally."

He looked at me and smiled before hugging me. "Thanks Sakura."

I hugged him back and leaned my head on his shoulder. I was about half a foot shorter than him. He was tall at around 6' 2" but I was tall for a girl too at 5' 8", I had scowled. Maiya was cute and petit at 5'4", almost a foot shorter than Syaoran.

He pulled back but we stayed like that and seeing him so close in this situation, I couldn't help myself. I remember whispering something like "you need practice" before I kissed him again.

We were like that for another half hour until someone knocked on the door and I had to go home. He smiled fixed my hair, before smiling again. "Thanks buddy."

I wanted to cringe. I hated that word. I just smiled and left.

So now I'm sitting here think about what I had done and what I had gotten myself into.

Xx

Xx

**Syaoran POV**

Sakura had left about an hour ago. My sisters are weird, they used to gush over me when I was younger but I was so happy when they turned their attention to Sakura.

As helped Feimei into bed and kissed her goodnight I remember how Fuutie used to be like that, she loved me and Sakura equally but then as she grew into her pre teen years it was like I suddenly became repulsive to her. I know she loves me but she sees me as her enemy, I don't know why, I never did anything to her.

Well…never mind.

Everyone loves Sakura, including me. I mean who couldn't. But lately there's been something off about her. It's been going on for a while actually. She seems to be faking a lot but I don't know why. She has us, her best friends, and her family loves her and there don't seem to be any problems. I grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge and shrugged. It's probably a girl thing.

I was half way up the stairs when my phone vibrated. It was Maiya, I smiled and replied to her message. Something about her makes me so elated, like I'm on cloud nine. Still, I feel uncomfortable around her, like I'm not good enough or something.

That's why I asked Sakura for help.

I don't know why she tripped out on me. I admit it's kind of odd but she's my best friend. It doesn't mean anything. I don't know, I'll ask her tomorrow what her problem is but for tonight I'll just let it go. Besides I have other things to worry about, like Maiya and soccer tryouts on Monday. I glanced at my calendar just before I went to sleep. It's barely November. I groaned, another six months until summer.

Xx

Xx

**Normal POV**

"And that's it! The final whistle! Your Tomoeda Warriors are our national high school champions!"

The cheerleading team went nuts and ran onto the field. Sakura ran straight for Syaoran and jumped on him. "You did awesome Captain!"

Syaoran lifted her up and smiled. "You too Captain. Your cheer help me score that last goal you know."

Sakura giggled as he put her down. "Oh please." She ran over to Eriol to congratulate him. She was about to go back to Syaoran when she saw them, in the middle of utter chaos, kissing Maiya like there was no tomorrow. "Eriol."

Eriol nodded and rounded up his teammates. They threw the contents of the water tank on Syaoran, drenching the couple, before lifting their captain in the air. Syaoran smiled and winked…at Maiya. A few people turned to the cheerleading captain, knowing that Syaoran usually dedicated this sort of thing to her. Feeling the stares, Sakura smiled and cheered even more loudly.

When Maiya turned her way she smiled politely and waved. The other girls smile even more brightly and waved back before turning back to her boyfriend who was now being tossed up in the air. Sakura felt nauseous and worked her way out of the large crowd and sprinted to the girl's locker rooms. It would be a good ten minutes before anyone noticed she was gone.

She slumped down on the cold, hard floor of the locker rooms and breathed heavily. It was March now and it had been five months since Syaoran had asked her to help him with Maiya. Every time she 'helped' it seemed like got more intimate, like their sessions were reflecting Syaoran and Maiya's relationship and how far they had been going.

Part of Sakura wanted to smile because they had obviously not gone very far but nothing could overpower the sense of guilt and depression Sakura felt afterwards. She hadn't told anyone, neither Tomoyo nor her family or anyone.

There were footsteps coming and Sakura stood up to see her reflection. She had apparently shed a couple tears because her face make up had smudged and now had black lines running down her cheek and chin. She wiped them off before grabbing her stuff and heading into the shower. There was going to be a celebration party at Syaoran's house today, she knew it. Yelan would probably take Feimei and Fuutie to the other house for the night, giving Syaoran the ability to completely wreck the house.

Sakura sighed as she dried her hair off, most of the other cheerleaders had barely gone in giving Sakura some time alone to change.

Xx

Xx

The girl walked into the Li Household at around midnight, overjoyed to see that apparently they had won the game but sad that she had missed it. She glanced around and tried to see through the lights and smoke. Where were they?

She walked for a bit, stepping around horny couples and drunken teenagers. It took her a while before she saw Tomoyo pulling Eriol out form the dance floor. She smiled, Daidouji was drunk and Eriol was on his way there as he took another swing from his cup.

He kissed Tomoyo, backing her up into the stair case before they broke up because of Tomoyo's non stop giggling. Then she turned and spotted her.

Her laughing stopped and her eyes widened. She hit Eriol repeatedly until he turned and dropped whatever he was holding.

The girl approached them and hugged them both at once. "I missed you guys."

"M-Meiling, what're you doing here?" Tomoyo stuttered.

"I came back a couple months earlier. It was too lonely in Hong Kong." Meiling explained, grabbing a drink form a nearby table. "Where are Sakura and Syaoran?"

Eriol grabbed her before she could leave. "Why don't you talk to us for a while? Get another drink?"

Tomoyo stood in front of her. "Yeah, there was this guy who wanted to see you. Where is he? He was pretty cute you-"

Meiling broke free of Eriol's grasp and gently pushed through Tomoyo. "No, I wanna see them. They're usually pretty cute after things like this happen. I wanna see my favorite couple."

She stopped looking around as she saw Syaoran kissing someone who was pressed against the wall.

Tomoyo and Eriol froze as they saw him too. Obviously Meiling couldn't see the girl…

That's when Meiling looked past them and saw the teary eyed, gorgeous auburn haired girl who was standing alone not too far away and watching the couple too. Meiling turned back to the kissing couple and yelled. "What the hell is going on here?"

Syaoran heard and pulled back from Maiya, scared for his life at the familiar voice. Maiya looked confused and Sakura saw Meiling and her eyes widened like Tomoyo's had.

Upsetting Meiling was like pissing off a hungry lion, not something you ever wanted to do.

Xx

Xx

* * *

You guys are amazing beyond belief. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I will probably update in the next couple of days but if you guys review like you did for the last chapter I'll totally have the next chapter up sooner! Thanks!


	5. Friendly Troubles

You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing please!

Dedicated to: pandii-butt, Twilight Kisses, Luvia, winterkaguya, Saki-Li, Mew Mew Kazusa, Shiona Acitiu, Death's haunting lullaby, Teruna hime, secret24, cupid17 , yingfa07, Musette Fujiwara, kairi-neko, pinkheartsakrua, meow-mix23, rainbow cherry blossom, smile4 meeh, hitsugayah07, Ellabell, puasluoma, 'Blue moon and roses', zoooaaa, .Bitesx, Saikura, yingfa88, hazel eyes 02, little naruto girls

* * *

Chapter 5 : Friendly Troubles

Sakura caught the deadly Meiling glare right away and on instinct ran to her. She hugged her and turned her away from the couple motioning for them to leave quickly. Between the flashing lights, smoke, and blaring music Syaoran didn't catch and before long Meiling turned back on them, this time moving towards them.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol followed meekly.

"Hey Meiling." Syaoran greeted coolly but Sakura noticed that he wasn't touching Maiya in any way but simply standing there.

"Hi, nice to me-" Maiya started until Meiling cut in.

"Who the hell are you?" Maiya opened her mouth again but Meiling waved it off. "Whatever I don't like you anyways."

"But-"

"Leave." Meiling insisted, yelling at the girl.

Syaoran stared after Maiya who had disappeared into the crowd. "Meiling, what the f-"

"I leave for a couple months and come back to see you sucking the face off some random chick."

"Meiling." Sakura tried.

"Some girl who I have never seen before so you've probably not known her for long."

"Meiling." Sakura tried again, looking towards the crowd hoping to see that Maiya had come back.

"…and that you've never mentioned when we talk. Then I see my beloved Sakura standing in a corner, you obviously ignoring her. What the hell kind of a best friend are you, you-you-"

"Meiling!" Sakura yelled, this time getting the ruby-eyed girl's attention.

Meiling turned to Sakura and her expression softened. "Yes?"

"Let Syaoran go find Maiya and I'll explain everything." Sakura pleaded but meiling didn't look like she was going to give in. "Please?"

Meiling sighed and Sakura gave Syaoran a look that he didn't need another incentive to run into the crowd after his girlfriend. Sakura looked after him and sighed too.

Tomoyo looked at both girls and nodded to Meiling who hugged Sakura as they walked upstairs. "Yeah, girl. You have some explaining to do."

Xx

Xx

Sakura stared at her for a reaction but Meiling simply stared at the picture on Yelan's desk. She looked up slowly to Sakura. "So, you're okay with it?"

Sakura nodded. Meiling stared at her for a second before continuing. "What aren't you telling me Kinomoto?"

Sakura heart started beating twice as fast. "W-what're you talking about?" _Meiling ahs always been able to tell when one of us is lying. How am I going to pull this off? It's over._

Meiling shook her head and smiled. "Must be my imagination."

Sakura stretched and smiled lazily. "Well let's get back to the party. Those jello shots must be cold enough by now."

"That's right!" Tomoyo chirped, back into her party mode. She grabbed Eriol's hand and ran out of the study.

Sakura was not far behind when she could've sworn she heard Meiling whisper something. "Tell me when you're ready."

Sakura bit her lip again and nodded, suddenly feeling the urge for alcohol twice as badly.

Xx

**Sakura POV**

I'm not drunk. Just very happy.

Haha, that was so funny. Some girl just walked by. I mean she like _walked _by. Wow, that is so funny. Ow, okay stop laughing. I looked around to see that almost everyone had cleared out or fallen asleep. It was late, what does that clock say?

I don't know it's in some funny blurry symbol language. Hmm, oh well. Who cares what time it is?

Ugh, my tummy just made some weird noise. I start laughing, what a funny noise…

"Ow." Someone mumbled below me.

I look down to see someone sprawled on the stairs with an guy holding her. Is that Tomoyo? Yeh! And that's Eriol. How cute…and funny.

Oh god. I have to start laughing, it's not making my tummy feel any better.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Someone slurred.

I turned (Too quickly I might add) and saw the blurry outline of someone. That hair, oh god that hair, I know who it is. "No, but you are very hot too."

Syaoran laughed and leaned against me, the smell of alcohol overpowering me. "I have a very sexy best friend and she's so nice. She's helping me with something but I don't remember what." He spoke slowly.

I started laughing again and soon enough we were on the floor laughing together. "It's me."

We stood up again and Syaoran stopped laughing. "Holy crap it is. Maiya left."

We started laughing again. "I hate you so much. I don't want to e your best friend. I fucking love you, you idiot." I said between giggles.

"You hate me?" Syaoran repeated slowly. "Don't hate me."

I stepped back into a wall. How did we get upstairs?

"Why do you hate me?"

I just told him. But what did I say…?

"Don't hate me." He repeated, this time softly. He cupped my face and smiled. "You're my best friend."

I smiled and leaned forward, before we fell to the floor, kissing.

Xx

Xx

I sat up and looked around groggily. The heavy curtains had been shut and I thank the genius who thought of that because my head was pounding. I recognized the elegance of the room that the Li's had graciously set up for me since I was little.

I looked down and saw that someone had taken off my shoes and socks, leaving me to sleep in the tank top and shorts I had been wearing the night before. My stomach churched, I smelled like peach and alcohol.

Groaning, I stretched and glanced at the clock. It was past noon and I tried to remember what had happened the night before.

Meiling came back.

She knows everything.

I went to the bar, took a few shots, a few too many to be exact.

I concentrated harder but the pounding in my head only got worse. I shrugged and went to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes I had in the drawers, it probably wasn't anything important.

After washing up I went downstairs where I saw that everything had been cleaned up and scrubbed down. The foyer and ballroom no longer smelled like sweat and liquor but like lemon cleaner.

Yawning again, I shook my hair a bit before stepping into the too bright light of the kitchen. Meiling looked at me and smiled. Tomoyo and Eriol were arguing about colors or something and Syaoran…

He looked up then turned away quickly, his face flushing up. What was his problem?

Meiling looked at him then me before walking away, happily humming as she sipped her tea. I looked back at Syaoran who refused to look at me again. Did I miss something?

Xx

Xx

Of all the things he could've asked me. I swear.

Every year I gave Syaoran something for his birthday, a present obviously and a 'coupon book', a tradition that we had since we were little, that held three coupons for any favor he asked for. I knew he always carried his coupons in his wallet like I did but he always used them for something stupid like getting him an ice cream when he was too lazy to go to the store but this-I wished I hadn't given him that stupid book for his birthday.

It was early August and I am sad to say that things haven't gotten any better for me. Over the last ten months I had been Syaoran's rag doll and that was the perfect word to describe me too-I had no backbone and took any pain without complain.

I had planned Syaoran's birthday like I did every year but this year I got some more input on the party than I should have. Maiya had been all over the planning like a mosquito to sweet blood.

A rather annoying mosquito. However the way she asked to change things made the guilt hit me again so badly I wanted to hug her and apologize to her. She was so sweet that I just said okay.

She made his party end up with a green theme. Syaoran hated themes. I knew that but I couldn't go against his girlfriend so when I came down to it I let her take credit for everything, except the theme.

Meiling and Tomoyo knew what had happened but after groveling at them, they agreed not to say anything.

It didn't matter. He was so happy when he opened my present, it was a picture frame. The picture was of Syaoran and his father when Syaoran was five, standing in a meadow behind their home in Hong Kong. I had personally taken the picture but could've sworn I lost it until the week before. That was the last time he saw his father.

When I first saw the picture I wondered how I could turn it into a present when I saw them. The trees in the background were very rare and one of the few places in the world they grew was in that meadow.

I flew to Hong Kong that weekend and met up with Touya, Sheifa, and Fanren over there. After explaining the situation to them they helped me out. Sheifa and Fanren sadly noted that it wouldn't be surprising if there were no trees of that kind left but I didn't care. Sure enough, there were three trees left. Three lonely trees. I didn't want to disturb them but the twins assured me that nature would understand such a selfless act. Nevertheless, I examine the trees and took a branch that was already breaking off. It was enough.

The wood of the tree shone in the light as if someone had glues glitter to it. It was magnificent. Back home I asked help from Eriol to shift it into a frame. On the frame I carefully carved the motto the Li patriarch always had for his only son. "Tomorrow is never a guarantee."

Syaoran almost choked up at the gift and I smiled as I hugged him back. He didn't say anything but I was assured that the look in his eyes spoke for everything he couldn't say.

I beg to differ.

Maiya came out next, a bow on her head, claiming that she was his present. I wanted to throw up at Syaoran's eyes shone and he laughed as he kissed her. Everyone broke into cheers now that they were fully convinced I was happy with this relationship. Some of the boys volleyball team, of which Syaoran was also the captain, smudged cake in both their faces and that's who Syaoran's birthday picture was taken. Another tradition that no longer included me in it.

Similarly, my birthday picture was alone as the other person who normally accompanied me had been late. Apparently, April 1st was also Maiya's mother's birthday and they had lost "track of time." I shrugged and said that I hadn't even noticed that he wasn't there.

Yeah, right.

I had spent the entire night looking to the door, waiting for him to come through until he finally arrived at midnight, only a couple hours before the end of the celebration.

Still, excluding me from his celebration, arriving late for mine, or using me as rag didn't make my stomach churn as much as this.

"Sakura? Please?"

**Normal POV**

Sakura shook out of her stupor and stared at the boy in front of her. He had changed so much and so had she. They had never gone al the way in their practice sessions and had gotten as far as Sakura taking off her shirt before she realized what was going on and threw him off, laughing.

Still, no one knew.

Sakura, much like her rag like presence, nodded. "That's fine."

Syaoran threw his arms around her. "Thanks."

He pulled back awkwardly when she didn't hug him back and nodded. "Well, Wei is going to drive me to the airport with her and he'll bring her back. I'll be back by tomorrow."

Sakura snapped her head up "What?"

"What?" Syaoran asked innocently as he looked at her. She was in cheerleading shorts and a forest green hoodie. He looked back outside at the dark morning sky, the sun was planned to rise in about two hours. "Oh crap."

"Why else did you think I showed up here at four in the morning?" She asked, really pissed. She could've stayed home and slept another six hours but no…

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just thought that I had to talk to you the you showed up and I completely forgot to ask you why. I'm sorry I forgot." Syaoran rambled, picking up his carry on as Wei loaded the other small luggage into the car. "I know you always drive me but Maiya wanted to see me off and I didn't want her to drive in the dark-"

"Whatever, you're only gonna be gone for one day I don't see the big deal." Sakura interrupted. She headed up the stairs. "I'm just gonna crash here." The keys in her pocket jingled annoyingly.

"Sakura." Syaoran called and jogged to her as Wei went out to the car after taking Syaoran's carry on with him. He met up with her as she was on the first step which made her almost his height. "I know it seems ridiculous to ask you to hang out with her for one day but I really don't want her to be alone."

"She's with you almost every waking moment." Sakura pointed out, a yawn creeping up on her. "What would one day alone possibly do to her?"

Syaoran stared at the sleepy girl and Sakura self consciously felt the messy, loose bun on top of her head. _Great, I look like shit._

He put on foot on the step, trapping her between his leg and the stair case, and closed the distance between them. Sakura melted for a moment into him, no longer grabbing the banister. She was about to tilt her head as she felt his hand pull her closer but stiffened instead. She pulled back and escaped the only free way, back and further up the stairs. She turned, leaving him in his previous position and waved him away. "I don't think you need any more practice, Li."

Her voice was calm and Sakura was glad because internally she felt like she was going to explode.

**Syaoran POV**

A light flickered on in one of the rooms on the second story. It was Sakura's room. I sighed as the car pulled farther and farther away from the mansion. Maiya was laying across the backseat with her head on my lap. Was it right of me to use one of my valuable coupons to get Sakura to spend the day with her?

Maiya stirred a bit, a smile evident on her face. I brushed some hair back as her nose twitched. I felt horrible considering what she didn't know but maybe if they got to know each other better.

I shook my head. There had always been some animosity between the two but it felt odd. Almost like they didn't mean for it to be there. I felt like territory between two girls and lately…

I've been confused. Very confused.

It was as if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Maiya. At the same time I couldn't live without Sakura.

I had thought about it, not because Maiya and I were that serious, I mean we haven't even done _it_ yet, but because I had a lot of time to think now that Sakura's been avoiding me more.

I could easily see a future with Maiya. Me, her, a couple kids and a dog. But something about that vision felt _empty_. In the same vision I saw Sakura with someone else and it made me so _furious_ almost as if I wanted to kill the hypothetical person.

Still, it was a couple months ago when I thought of a future with Sakura. It was me and her but not so far in the future, we were best friends just messing around. Friends with benefits but never anything more.

That dream changed a month ago.

When I opened Sakura's present at my birthday I felt like I couldn't breathe. I looked up at her smiling face and saw her for the first time. She looked beautiful like always but this time it was different. I don't know how but I realized that she knew me, she understood me, and she always supported me.

When Maiya came out with her bow, I briefly saw Sakura's eyes darken before turning to Maiya. That's when things got really confusing. Maiya made me happy, a cheerful, spontaneous kind of happy claiming all attention in my heart. The joy Sakura made me feel was different, it was subtle but it was always there carved in my soul.

Things started to change when Sakura started helping me but I didn't really notice until that night. Whenever I kissed Sakura I imagined her to be Maiya and was content with that but now, whoever I kissed Maiya I secretly wished that it was Sakura. Then right now…

I kissed Sakura. I mean I really kissed _her_, not Maiya. I knew it was her and pictured her as we kissed, with absolutely no image or thought of Maiya anywhere. I saw her walking towards the stairs and I saw my best friend but there was another feeling present like it had been at the party after we won the soccer championships.

She was still the same Sakura, shorts so short that only she could wear them and have them not look slutty, a form fitting hoodies that almost completely covered said shorts, and hair that was naturally a fixed kind of messy but something was different.

Her features had grown hard but delicate over the years. Hey eyes were no longer big and innocent but had a sort of mischief and humor in them. And her presence could have anyone do her bidding because she was what everyone wanted, nice or cruel, polite or demanding, she was just _everything_.

I ran my free hand through my hair. I needed to clear this mess up soon.

I had a strange feeling in my gut as if someone had punched me and it made me want to stay in Hong Kong longer than a day.

Xx

Xx

**Normal POV**

Sakura walked out of the shower rubbing her hair between the towel and nearly fainted as someone moved next her.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've knocked but you were in the bathroom." Maiya apologized, placing her hands in her lap.

Sakura looked at the girl on the bed and waved it off as she bent down to pick up her towel. She was in her usual attire with a pair of plaid shorts and a cute pink hoodies. "It's okay, you just scared me."

Her hair fell down in short waves down her back as her bangs fell into perfect place. She went over to the vanity and smeared some moisturizer on her face and pinched her cheeks a bit, a natural blush taking over. She smiled at her reflection stood back up.

"I love your hair."

Sakura didn't turn to Maiya but smiled. "Thanks. I kinda like it too saves me some hassle in the morning."

"My hair's always a mess in the morning; it takes a brush through and some hair product to keep it in place." Maiya said off handedly as she sub consciously patted her hair down. Sakura looked at the girl's reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was black enough to make Meiling's hair look dull and had a soft super straight texture. Maiya's gray eyes had shifted somewhere else and their color against the tan color of her skin made her look amazing. Sakura looked at her too pale, too plain face in the mirror and reached for the make up like she always did. _Doesn't matter, no one to impress anyways._

Sakura grabbed her cell phone, wallet and her keys before motioning to Maiya to follow her out. Maiya picked up her large expensive looking bag and Sakura felt like a little kid next to her. She wasn't as pretty or as elegant. She looked as if though she were going to the park or for a walk while Maiya looked as if she were going to a casual but high end party.

Sakura climbed into the driver's seat of her jeep. With the help of Syaoran she had painted it, gotten a new engine and god knows what else Syaoran did to the poor car but it was faster and quieter than Syaoran or Tomoyo or even Eriol's expensive cars but Sakura didn't care about that because her jeep had been with her for two years now and she was grateful for it.

"Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked as she placed her sunglasses on to protect her form the morning sun.

Maiya shrugged shyly and Sakura sighed as the jeep quietly hummed to life. "Breakfast it is."

Xx

Xx

"Hello Ms. Li what can I do for you?" The secretary greeted as a sleepy looking Meiling walked into the front office of the school.

Meiling played with a pen rolling back and forth on the counter top. "Sakura's running her preppy people ritual tomorrow."

The secretary laughed. "Ah yes, the cheerleading packets I have them here somewhere…"

Meiling saw as she rummaged through the summer mess the office was as opposed to the regal, perfect façade it normally had during the school year. She didn't know what drew her attention but before she knew it she had reached over the desk for the file.

Her eyes glanced over the handsome face and the familiar last name. "Who's this?"

The lady squinted at it before realizing it used t be on her desk. "New student."

Meiling nodded and handed it back to her as she grabbed the box of clearance packets in return. She was about to pull out of the parking lot when she stopped. "That's where I remember it! It's Seiji's last name."

Xx

Xx

Sakura and Syaoran had once agreed that Chinese water torture held no match to shopping. They had come to the conclusion that stores served one purpose: to annoy the money out of you. With their constant sales, salespeople, and annoying smells, they tortured and annoyed you until you gave in and gave an arm and a leg for a cheap piece of flimsy fabric that only cost one hundred times its actual price because of the equally cheap tag with a pretty name on it.

So it bewildered Sakura how Syaoran had gotten himself such an energetic shopper and nearly laughed at picturing the expression Syaoran must wear whenever he shops with Maiya, it might be as similar as the one Sakura had on at the moment.

She stared ludicrously at the small girl in front of her. She was like an ant; she carried three times her weight in shopping bags. Sakura stared at the two that were hanging off her arm and smiled, yes, the annoying salespeople got to her again.

A delicious smell wafted past Sakura's nose and she stopped Maiya in mid assault of another store and dragged her back to the origin. A pretzel shop. "Let's have a snack."

Maiya nodded despite her lack of hunger. It was past three and they had been at the mall since ten but had just had lunch about half an hour ago.

Sakura on the other hand, didn't care. They sat down on a bench and Sakura's feet screamed in relief. There was only so much even a cheerleader could take…

Maiya nibbled on a pretzel stick while Sakura enjoyed her classic pretzel. She had learned so much about Maiya in one day and decided that this girl was genuinely sweet and genuinely love Syaoran. She had also figured out why Syaoran would be attracted to her, they were nothing alike.

"So what're your plans for this year now that you're not like new?" Sakura asked between bites.

Maiya smiled. "I was actually thinking about tryout for cheerleading tomorrow."

Sakura choked and took a huge gulp of her lemonade. _What isn't this girl trying to take away from me? _"That's cool. As varsity captain I'll be running tryouts tomorrow."

"I know Syaoran told me. He's running tryouts for Soccer and Volleyball tomorrow too."

Sakura nodded, obviously knowing that. "I know. It should be interesting."

"Umm Sakura?" Maiya whispered so Sakura almost didn't hear her.

Sakura tossed her trash in the trash can a few feet behind her and took another gulp of her lemonade "Yeah?"

"Do you think Syaoran and I will last?"

Sakura swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Yes."

"Are you lying?"

_Sadly…_"No."

Xx

Xx

"Stop."

It came out airy and breathy as Sakura fought to regain her breath.

"Why?" Syaoran murmured against her neck. Sakura shuddered. He was getting too good.

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered furiously. She shoved him back hard and looked around as if she were being watched. "Your girlfriend is just outside on the field and we're in here doing this."

"Sakura…"

"No! We have to stop. Now." Sakura whispered again and turned around.

Syaoran's eyes darkened and his blood boiled. _No._ He marched back up to her and practically threw her against the wall before he could protest.

Xx

Xx

"Awesome job to everyone! We'll have second cuts tomorrow and I'll be emailing you to let you know whether or not you made it through first cuts by tonight." Sakura chirped and the hundred girls around her cheered loudly. She walked away, glad to be away form the noise. She was approaching the fields when Seiji ran up to her, glasses askew. "Sakura, I want you to meet someone."

"Okay." She agreed and followed him to the soccer field where a crowd had formed on the bleachers. It was dead quiet and Sakura walked up to Eriol who, like his teammates, was gaping at the field. "He tok him."

"What?" She looked to the field where there were three people, the goalie who was sitting on the ground, mouth open. Syaoran who looked angry and defeated and another guy she didn't recognize. His ice blue eyes seemed to shine form across the field, the flush of his cheeks was evident from the exercise and he overall sexiness was amplified by the heart melting smile and accompanying dimples. His hair fell over his forehead, around his ears, and barely touching the nape of his neck where only the longest of the darks strands reached.

"T-that kid. Syaoran called him up for an easy demonstration but he took on Syaoran and beat him." Eriol said breathlessly.

_No way._ Sakura mused. _Someone finally knocked Syaoran down._

"I knew he was good but…Li?" Seiji whispered, finally fixing his glasses.

"What?" Sakura repeated feeling very stupid at her lack of another word.

"That's my cousin, Daiki."

"Very valuable indeed." Sakura smiled.

"T-that's it for today." Syaoran stuttered, momentarily losing his cool character.

The team nodded before swarming Daiki. He eventually fought his way over to Seiji and Sakura and took a water bottle Sakura didn't realize Seiji was holding. "Hi."

He smiled again and Sakura felt like she had to turn away. "Hi." She replied.

Seiji smiled. "This is Sakura, the girl I told you about."

Daiki's smiled suddenly changed and if possible became even sweeter. "Never thought I'd meet an angel in person."

There was a gagging noise behind them and Sakura turned to see Syaoran standing there, a clipboard clutched dangerously hard in his hand. Sakura, for the first time, didn't stare but turned back to Daiki. "You were amazing out there by the way, from what I hear. It's too bad I wasn't here to witness it."

Something cracked from Syaoran's direction and Sakura knew the clipboard had suffered irreversible damage. Something very pink bounded on Syaoran and it took him a moment to realize that it was Maiya. "Hi babe."

Sakura was about to turn back to Daiki when a familiar chirp came form her right. "Who's this."

Sakura smiled at the girl. "This is Daiki, he's Seiji's cousin."

Daiki nodded in their direction. Sakura saw Syaoran and Daiki look at each other for a bit before Daiki smirked. "Hey captain cool demo out there. I'll be back tomorrow for volleyball tryouts."

"You play volleyball too?" Sakura asked, all too amused.

Daiki nodded humbly. Seiji cut in quickly. "He's better at volleyball the soccer."

"Really?" Sakura asked and raised an eyebrow in Syaoran's direction. "Interesting. Hey Seiji that reminds me, did you get the summer work for math?"

Seiji nodded and the trio walked away without another glance at the couple's direction. Syaoran stormed off, a confused Maiya following behind. Form the bleachers Eriol groaned from the lack of attention. Tomoyo and Meiling were shaking in anticipation. They had found their "provoker."

It was very animalistic as always. Syaoran was a lion and Sakura was the baby deer that the lion kept close in case he ever ran out of meat and Daiki, well Daiki was the one who was finally going to steal the (Tomoyo: very kawaii) baby deer away.

It's survival of the fittest and Syaoran was finally going to get a taste of it.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Review? Please? I just finished writing the next chapter and from reading your reviews, many of you have been sub consciously waiting for and dreading this next chapter. Now, _I'm_ jumping with anticipation. lol


	6. Tidal Wave

Thanks for your reviews, guys!

Dedicated to:  
pandii-butt, Twilight Kisses, Luvia, winterkaguya, Saki-Li, Mew Mew Kazusa, couples lover, Shiona Acitiu, Death's haunting lullaby, Teruna hime, secret24, cupid17, yingfa07, Musette Fujiwara, kairi-neko, Konata Suzumiya, .Bitesx, hitsugayah07, Ellabell, iceheartprincess-mhaya, annie baby, puasluoma, 'Blue moon and roses', hazel eyes 02, alyssum, bj, lhaine07, shaha mystral, hotbunz, paina, p_tz, and Nekura Tenshi

* * *

Chapter 6: Tidal Wave

"Really?" Sakura laughed.

Seiji nodded. "He just sat on it."

Daiki blushed next to him and shrugged his gym bag over his shoulder. A double beep came from Seiji who quickly fished his cell phone from his pocket. Sakura glanced over and smiled teasingly. "Ooh, it's the girlfriend."

Now Daiki laughed as Seiji pushed his glasses back up his nose. He wrote something back before looking at them. "I'm gonna have to let you two go, I have to meet her right now."

Sakura and Daiki waved as Seiji stumbled away. Sakura smiled as they continued walking through the park in the other direction. Daiki shook a few long strides before jumping and taking hold of the tallest playground bar. He hung there for a bit before hoisting himself up.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him before getting herself up to a shorter bar before working her way over to him.

"So, does it seem like you're gonna like our school?" Sakura asked as she heard some of the girls who tried out for cheerleading approach. They giggled and waved at Daiki before smiling at Sakura. Daiki nodded politely back at them.

"It seems a bit fake." He finally replied.

Sakura nodded. "You have no idea."

"But you seem pretty cool, from what I've heard." Daiki said, swinging his bag on his foot.

"Thanks." Sakura stared off into the trees across the pathway. "Sorry, but can't really say the same about you since I haven't really heard about you."

Daiki laughed. "I realize that, I didn't take you to be the kind of girl to fall for my irresistible boyish charms right away." Sakura laughed but tilted her head, confused. Daiki saw this and continued. "You look shallow enough at first glance but from what I've heard and seen you're not like the girls who giggled and flirt with anything cute that moves."

"I guess not."

"Besides, if you look a little closer, you can see how you don't wear much make up and what you do wear you seem to not really care. Your confidence isn't faked, but it does hide a bit of insecurity of I don't know what. If anything you do seem to be faking some niceness but not in exchange for bitchiness but for some other feeling, sadness maybe?" Daiki had stopped moving to see her reaction.

Sakura's eyes widened. _How did he…?_ "You can tell al of that by looking at me? Let me remind you that I've only known you for about two hours. I'm scared to think about what you can learn about me in a week."

Daiki smiled. "So you don't deny it?"

Sakura stammered, something that rarely happened. "W-well I mean no, uh yes?"

"Sorry I don't mean to probe." Daiki smiled at her again before leaning back and hanging upside down.

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. I have best friends you haven't figured out what you did in an hour."

The blue eyed boy made a movement as if to shrug but the hanging force made it look like a shudder. "I'm a good listener. I'm the only person in the family who had the patience to listen to Seiji whenever he had a problem. He didn't talk much you see and when he did, he would stutter and talk really lowly so you couldn't understand much."

Sakura nodded, remembering how shy Seiji had been at the beginning of last year.

Daiki sat back up, his face red from the blood that had rushed to his head. "Then some girl came along and changed that. Now I can't get the boy to shut up or stop dancing around the house." Sakura laughed which made Daiki smile. "But I guess it's better than before. This makes me believe that maybe you're not a totally lost cause."

"Hey!" Sakura protested but saw he was just kidding. "What about you pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy?" Daiki inquired and shook his head before smiling again. "I'm like you; my unbelievable good looks are natural."

"Oh wow." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't love yourself too much."

"Pretty, nice, and sarcastic, I like it." Sakura smiled and shook her head at his comment.

"Someone who listens and can kick Syaoran's butt at something, I like it too."

"You forgot handsome." Daiki added, dramatically flipping his head.

Sakura smiled. "Did I?"

Daiki faked a hurt look. "Hey now."

"So why did you move and from where?" The sun had started setting, casting an orange glow on the park.

Daiki breathed out of his mouth. "I moved from Tokyo, I came here because I wanted to be in a smaller town and Seiji is my only family I Japan so I came here. Besides, when I decided to move, he was still a bit shy so I thought I could help him a bit."

"I see. So you're staying with his family?"

Daiki nodded and squinted his eyes against the sunset. "My parents have awesome jobs in Tokyo and didn't want to move so they send money to my aunt and uncle every month. Not that they fully take the money anyways, they always find some way to give it back to me."

"Yeah, they seem like nice people." Sakura remembered all the time she had been to Seiji's house to study and how his mom was always there, ready with a snack.

"What about you?" Daiki looked down as his bag fell from his foot with a light thud on the sand.

"I live with my dad, my brother is away at college in Hong Kong and comes back to visit every now and then."

"Older brother, huh? Scary."

Sakura almost fell off the bar laughing. "You have no idea how bad he gets."

"I know how it feels." Daiki nodded. "I have a little sister, a couple years younger, and she is the biggest slut-"

"Daiki!"

"I mean it in a good way. Besides I would always call her that and she would call me a man whore." Daiki glanced at Sakura. "I know, wonderful relationship right? No, I love her and even if she royally screwed up I would still be there for her. That's how I know how your brother must feel."

Sakura looked at a lamp post near her that was flickering to life. "Yeah, that sounds like my brother."

"He must really hate Syaoran then. Seeing as you like him and all."

Sakura would have really fallen off the back of the bar if Daiki's hand hadn't reached out and caught her before she did. "W-what? I don't like…"

Daiki watched with curiosity as she drifted off. "Of course you don't."

Sakura sighed. "It's complicated."

"Like I said, I won't probe but if you want to talk, I'll be here." Daiki said jumping down. Sakura jumped down next to him as they walked towards the nearest street where Sakura was going to go meet Syaoran.

"Thanks. If I ever need someone to talk to, I'll let you know." Sakura said turning down the street.

"Hey Sakura?"

Sakura turned. _Why do they always say something _after_ I start walking away? _"Yeah?"

"I'm not trying to hit on you or anything but you seem like a really amazing person, don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

Sakura smiled. "Daiki, you know too much for your own damn good."

Daiki laughed and waved before continuing down the main street. Sakura turned up to the Li driveway where her car was parked and threw her bag in the jeep before going inside. Feimei ran to her and hugged her. "Hi Sakura!"

"Hi Feimei, wow you look really good today. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked as the girl jumped down form her hug.

Feimei smiled. "Really good! The doctor told my mommy I'm getting much better and I feel so cool. Today, I went swimming for the first time in a long time."

Sakura ruffled the girl's hair. "You must be really tired, then."

Feimei nodded happily. "Yeah but I'm happy that I don't feel so sick anymore."

"Where your brother?" Sakura asked as sweetly as she could. Feimei shrugged.

"He came home with that girl today and they went upstairs but he told me not to tell any-oh. Oops." Feimei put her hand over her mouth and Sakura smiled before hugging her again.

"It's okay I won't tell." Feimei uncovered her mouth to hug Sakura back. "Oh! Fuutie was looking for you. I'll go get her!"

And before Sakura realized it, Feimei had bounded up the stairs.

"Little Tasmanian devil, that one." Meiling muttered as Sakura walked into the game room and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"It's good to see her with so much energy." Sakura said, taking Meiling's spoon and eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, almost knocked me down when I got home." Meiling smiled. "But you're right."

"No I wanted to talk to her!" Fuutie screamed before Syaoran slammed the door, locked, behind him. Then there was a muffled yell as the pounding stopped. "Jerk!"

Syaoran maid no attention as he came strolling in with a happy looking Maiya. Sakura noticed the arrogance in his walk and how much he had really changed. She looked at Maiya and noticed the same thing. The girl had gone from shy, secluded Maiya to this cliché popular bitch, minus the actual bitchiness Sakura noted. It had happened, no doubt, from the attention that was put on her by being Syaoran Li's girlfriend. Sakura turned back to the screen. _I guess that much attention makes you change a bit._

Sakura's sudden lack of interest enraged Syaoran as he sat right next to her with Maiya in between. Sakura got up discreetly to put a video game in. Meiling smiled and jumped on one of the moon chairs near the TV. Sakura sat in another, controller in hand, before tossing a different wireless controller at Syaoran and turning back to the screen.

Xx

Xx

It felt weird. Sakura had never _not _talked to me for longer than twelve hours. It had been a day and yet no word from her lips came in my direction. I waited; he knew she would come after talking to him.

It had been the same for the three tryout days. They would run or participate in the tryouts and then go to god knows where to do god knows what and it made me feel like finding her and ripping him to shreds.

A flash of headlights shone through the gate and I stared at the cup in my hand. She hadn't forgotten then. She had promised Feimei and Fuutie she would come today but they left with Mother to go to a doctor's appointment that the girls had forgotten about. Wei had gone to visit relatives and the maids were done for today.

Meiling knew what day it was and knew I would want some time with Sakura. But something tells me Sakura doesn't remember.

"Hello?"

So she used her key. I forgot she had one.

I turned as the door opened. "Hey Sakura."

She didn't say anything but her gaze glanced to the cup for the seat next to me. "Oh."

I turned back to face the bar, a line of drinks already lined up. "I thought I would be the one to forget."

"I thought you'd be the one too."She muttered sitting down.

Ignoring her comment I downed another shot, enjoying the burning sensation it left in my throat. I saw her practically chug down three of the drink I made before sighing. "I'm sorry. Things have been different this week. I guess I did kinda forget."

"I never thought it would take on guy to make you forget our 'friend-iversary'." I took another shot and I saw her take two of the strong ones. She had always been very tolerant to alcohol, I never understood why. She was small but her body could take more than mine could.

I took another sip and she took another two shots before speaking again.

"Me? Everything that's happened these past months and you're calling _me_ a bad friend?" Her voice was quivering with negative emotion, something Sakura didn't like to show and I realized she was at least heavily buzzed. She took another shot before I could stop her. "I've been your freaking play toy Syaoran!"

She got up quickly, knocking the stool over. I turned to her confused as my own vision started getting slightly blurry. How long had I been waiting for her, drinking? Wait. My what? "Sakura?"

I reached out to her and she flinched back, stumbling a bit. "No! I'm sick of it Syaoran. You forget our traditions, you almost forget my birthday, and when I planned your birthday I took credit for the faults and none of what I really did. I mean really? You know that I know you hate themes so why the hell would I 'green theme' your party?"

What?

"But no, all I've been is a good friend. I've bit back everything I felt and have been happy for you. I even spent a four month allowance and hours of planning for your present only to be upstaged by some girl wearing a cheap paper bow. But no, I realized this week that I don't have to take this shit anymore."

I saw red and the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "This is about that bastard isn't it? That Daiki guy? You're going to ruin our friendship over that bastard?"

Sakura laughed but it wasn't her normally peppy, joyous laugh. "_I'm_ ruining our friendship? You have me around as your _whore_ and you think that me talking to Daiki for a couple days is what's made me so pissed? But I would know about change in such a short time. You changed so much after knowing Maiya for a couple days as well, you hypocrite!"

"What do have against Maiya?" I had stood up by this point, unable to stay seated.

Sakura shut her eyes as she yelled out, being a cheerleader her shout made my ears ring. "She has you, dumbass!"

I stopped.

What?

My head pounded as she lowered her voice. "Everyone noticed, except you."

I didn't say anything but took a step closer. She didn't notice.

"But it's okay I'll just do what I always do. Suck it up and smile."

**Sakura POV**

I looked up surprised to see him so close. He was one step away form me and I felt myself back up another step to hit the couch.

There was a mix of emotions in his eyes, confusion, sadness, anger, and something else that my vision didn't let me see. I really had too much to drink and was only thinking slightly rationally.

I had to end this, now. I opened my mouth to yell at him again but stopped when I saw he had taken another step so that we were less than an inch apart. I turned my head but he supped my face and made me look at him. He eyes were searching into mine, looking for something and my mind flashed back to my dream where at this point he would tell me he loved me.

If that was his plan, I didn't let him because I closed the distance and kissed him. My small fragment of rational thought drifted away, yelling at me as he kissed back. My alcohol-happy side was cheering me on but the rational voice was still there but it wasn't strong enough.

I melted into him as we topple over the back of the couch and onto it. I smiled into the kiss and shuddered. Something was different.

Either he had gotten really good or…

No, that couldn't be it.

He kissed me like a dying man who would never see his lover again and I returned the gesture equally as feverish.

The rational voice got stronger but still not strong enough. I don't know if it was my imagination or if I really heard it.

"I'm sorry."

Sorry for what? But the thought drifted as he moved to my neck.

I felt the cool of his hand below the hem of my shirt.

I could stop him.

I should stop him.

But it didn't.

Xx

Xx

I woke up feeling sore but oddly warm. I looked around and felt like I had gone back in time to when Syaoran and I would tire ourselves playing in the playground in the backyard and would collapse together on his bed after talking for long periods of time.

But those moments were gone.

Any innocence left in our relationship had shattered.

I hoped, prayed that it had been a dream, a twisted and wicked dream.

He stirred a bit and the arm that was wrapped around me move along the bare skin of my stomach. The sheets, his arm, his leg, everything was touching my bare skin and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick.

It wasn't a dream. It was reality. I had sex my best friend, my _taken_ best friend. I vaguely remember getting here at seven at night. It was one in the morning now and I didn't want to be here when he woke up and realized what he did. Carefully, taking in consideration what a light sleeper Syaoran was, I wiggled free from him and threw on one of his shirts and soccer shorts before making a break for me room.

After spending a couple nights here I hardly had any clothes in the drawers but I pulled on what I could and rushed to my car, driving home. It wasn't until I stopped at a red light that the tears started falling and my stomach started aching again.

I barely made it to my bathroom when I threw up. I didn't know if it had been the alcohol or the harsh hit of reality but I sat there until my stomach had emptied itself out. I rinsed out my mouth with mouthwash before sitting in a corner, crying.

A couple minutes alter I heard a muffled knock. It was Touya, I knew it was because he had come down for the summer and dad was away on a trip.

He didn't say anything but merely stood there and then he sat down and pulled me onto his lap as I rolled up into a little ball.

They last time he held me like this was when I was six and my mom had died. We would spend days like this, crying.

He didn't ask what was wrong and I was glad because my mind was a huge jumble. He rocked me for a bit until I felt the sleepiness over power my emotions.

I woke up again at four. I wasn't crying anymore and had no intention to start again but I felt like a tidal wave had crashed on me and I was underwater, and slowly running out of breath. I needed to talk to someone.

Touya? No, he would probably murder Sya-him and then never talk to me again.

Tomoyo? Eriol? No, I couldn't tell them that I'd been hiding this. At least, not now.

Meiling would be worse than Touya.

Then I knew. There was one person who would be unbiased and would listen. Climbing out my window, I knew Touya would be on high alert for any noises in the house right now in case I got up again, I ran a good four miles before arriving at the right house.

It took me a while to catch my breath before I realized it was four thirty in the morning, I couldn't just run in there like a crazy woman and wake everyone up.

I had turned when I saw him.

He was wearing a black track suit, his dark hair slightly frizzled and out of place. He looked up and nodded understanding. He stopped and I walked towards him and we walked in silence towards the park.

I didn't ask why he was walking round the neighborhood at four in the morning and he didn't ask what was wrong but I told him about everything.

He listened.

For the first time in nearly a year I felt like I could breathe.

Xx

Xx

* * *

Thanks you guys! Review please!

P.S. something else i wanted to point out to you guys. i realize that most of my chapters have typos and grammar mistakes and i'm sorry about that but i usually only have time to look it over once before i upload it (and even then, it's only a quick skim over) so i apologize again. i'll try to take a bt more time and fix those mistakes.


	7. Videogame Noodles

:) you guys=awesome.

Dedicated to:  
pandii-butt, Twilight Kisses, Saki-Li, Mew Mew Kazusa, Shiona Acitiu, Death's haunting lullaby, secret24, cupid17, yingfa07, Musette Fujiwara, kairi-neko, Konata Suzumiya, .Bitesx, hitsugayah07, Ellabell, iceheartprincess-mhaya, puasluoma, 'Blue moon and roses', hazel eyes 02, lhaine07, shahar mystral, hotbunz, paina, p_tz, michiko14anime, lily chan:P, 3, smile4meeh, meow-mix23. Puppaluppa, mikihinna,.vii micheru iiv., li-saku-chan, sakura-chan, pinkheartsakura, 3eliic.X

* * *

Chapter 7: Videogame Noodles

I don't know how long it had been since I had stopped talking and silence had covered the dark park but as the sun's first rays cast a glow over the trees I heard Daiki shift next to me. "You're going to have to tell them."

I nodded. "I know."

He nodded too and finally turned to look at me. I didn't know what had possessed me to tell him, he was practically a stranger to me and yet…

It was because he didn't know me as well that I felt I could trust him.

"I think I know why you talked to me about it first." Crap had I said something out loud?

"Why?" I asked my voice a bit hoarse.

"You talked to me because I have no real previous judgment of you and you know that I had kind of figured out the situation so quickly." His voice turned teasing. "And the fact that I'm so incredibly gorgeous helps a lot too."

I smiled and shook my head. This kid…

"The only thing is that I think you should talk to Syaoran about all of this first. I'm sure after last night he might've realized what is going on with you and might just put a top to it." He had started whispering a bit as the first of the morning joggers came into view.

"I can't." My voice was normal but my heart had stopped. "He won't. The old Syaoran might have but this one, no."

"The old Syaoran, eh?" Daiki thought about it. "Can't say much about that since I didn't know the old Syaoran but something tells me that there are some things both of you need to straighten out."

Sakura stayed quiet in silent agreement. "What do you think?"

"Of the situation?" Sakura nodded and Daiki pouted, a thinking gesture. "I don't think you're a whore, cause I know that's what _you're_ probably thinking right now. I think you are driven to do these things by the extreme feelings you have for Li and your fear of losing one person who has always been there. Am I wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. He wasn't.

Daiki nodded and continued. "He may have done these things at first because he didn't want to seem useless at something. I can tell he doesn't like to lose."

Sakura smiled. Then something dawned on her. "What do you mean, 'at first'?"

Daiki chuckled and muttered. "He's not the only dense one here." Sakura smacked his arm and he laughed. "You can't possibly be that blind to it?"

Sakura was confused and narrowed her eyes at him.

The blue eyed boy put his hands up in defense. "Do you honestly think the reasons he's hated me is purely because I beat him at two sports? I don't think you're just his best friend now."

"No."

Daiki raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't like me. He loves me like he loves Meiling or Tomoyo." Sakura said.

Daiki shook his head, his dark locks falling back into place when he stopped, but didn't press the subject any further.

"Will you come with me?" Sakura asked meekly a few minutes later.

Daiki looked up at the morning sun as kids started doubling around them. "Right now?"

Sakura nodded. "I can't go home now and it's Saturday, I know all three of them are at Tomoyo's house." She stopped. "Maybe even all four of them, if he went today."

She received no answer but Daiki jumped down from the bar, landing softly and gracefully on his feet. He stretched hi arms and she jumped, allowing him to help her. He put her on the ground and they started walking towards the east side of the park, towards Tomoyo's house.

They were at the edge of the park, waiting for a green light to cross the street when Daiki turned and teased. "That means yes, you know?"

Sakura laughed. "I figured."

Xx

Xx

"Who was that?" Meiling asked, her mouth full of cereal and eyes glued to the television. Eriol lay on the ground next to her propped up on his elbows, mouth open and glasses slowly slipping from his nose as he watched the TV too, hypnotized.

Tomoyo threw her phone on her bed before sitting down on the floor next to Eriol. "Syaoran, he wanted to know if we've seen-"

The door to the living room opened and Sakura walked in, Daiki in tow. Tomoyo looked at Meiling who nodded in agreement. For the first time all morning, Eriol looked away from the screen and at the grim look on Sakura's face. She looked no different than them, wrinkled clothes and messy hair. "Can we talk?"

The other three nodded and sat down on the couches while a maid came in to turn off the television and sound set.

As soon as she walked out Sakura sat down on a chair across from them with Daiki sitting on the hand rest next to her.

Sakura drew a deep breath.

Xx

Xx

**Syaoran POV**

"_Is this really what you want?" The little girl asked. I was in a tuxedo, mother was holding onto my arm as I prepared to go down the aisle to take my place. The little girl behind me looked five but her expression was older._

_I nodded. "Of course."_

_I took his place and it jumped forward to the ceremony. I was facing my bride, Maiya. Behind her was Sakura, dressed beautifully as her maid of honor. Time stopped and I watched as the tears streamed down her face uncontrollably but yet, she smiled._

"_Sakura? Why are you doing this?" I asked, surprised that she would be Maiya's maid of honor._

"_Because you asked me to." She replied, her expression unchanging."Because I love you."_

_I stopped as time resumed and the priest announced me married. I felt happy, ecstatic but Sakura collapsed, a sobbing mess. Her cries got louder but no one paid mind to her as they cheered louder._

_Next to her, Meiling and Tomoyo cheered. Eriol cheered, everyone cheered but as I looked around at the familiar faces I saw the same expressions. Their expression clearly told me what was going on: they were cheering because Sakura asked them to._

_I pulled away form Maiya and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back but as we walked out I looked at the flower girl who was shaking her head at me then at Sakura who had collapsed completely but no one cared, they just followed me and Maiya out of the church._

_I clutched Maiya's hand. I was so happy but why did it feel so wrong?_

I clutched my head painfully. I moved and felt a breeze coming in through one of my sides where the sheet had lifted. I froze as imaged of last night came back into my mind, blurry.

Sakura had been yelling, then crying, and then I…

No.

It must be the alcohol, I couldn't have possibly…

But I did. The memories were there but as far as I can tell I hadn't thought of Maiya the whole night but I did remember something.

_She was still crying but she whispered. "I love you."_

_And I whispered it back._

Crap. I sat up quickly and looked towards the bathroom door. She wasn't there. Maybe she went back to her room?

I pulled on some boxers and soccer shorts before kicking Sakura's discarded clothes under my bed. I felt my face heat up but ignored it as I ran down the hall ignoring the faint yell from Fuutie.

"Put some clothes on you freak!"

She wasn't in her room. I ran back to my room and dialed her cell. No answer. I called her house only to be greeted by a very calm Touya. He told me she wasn't there and hung up before I could say anything else. I remembered our Saturday morning cartoon days and sighed. I hadn't been to one in months. She wasn't there either.

I took another look around the house before plopping down on one of the couches in the entertainment room. I groaned. It was the couch right in front of the bar. I sat up, not wanting to entirely relive the previous night's events.

I sat there for a moment before my attention focused on a picture on the wall. Sakura and I had taken that picture at our 8th grade promotion. My cap was tilted sideways, a playful smirk on my face as Sakura kissed me on the cheek. That kiss had been for show but I shuddered as I realized how much that had changed.

How differently those kisses were now. I groaned again and lay down for a second before my phone rang. I sat up again quickly hoping it was Sakura.

It wasn't. It was Maiya.

"Hello?"

"_What's wrong baby? Are you feeling okay?"_

I smiled. She always cared. "Yeah, just woke up that's all." The guilt was piercing my gut.

"_Can you meet me at the mall in like half an hour?"_

"I don't know, I'm not feeling-"

"_No, you'll meet me there. Bye."_

I stared at the phone. Had she always been that whiny and demanding? No, she hadn't. She ahd changed since last November.

"_But I would know about change in such a short time. You changed so much after knowing Maiya for a couple days as well, you hypocrite!"_

I cringed. She had been right. I glanced down at my cell phone to see that it was the first Saturday of September. It was scare fest Saturday. I smiled faintly at the memory, I hadn't been to one of those in a while either. Sakura would be there, I know she would.

I think I'll go, just to talk to her.

I thought back to last night.

"_I love you too."_

I don't think I had said it on purpose but…I don't think I'm ready to take it back either.

Xx

Xx

**Normal POV**

Nobody moved. Eriol didn't even make an attempt to catch his glasses as they fell off the bridge of his nose.

Tomoyo was the first to break the silence. "I knew something was wrong but I didn't think that you would…"

"That bastard." Meiling muttered under her breath. Neither of them had looked directly at Sakura yet.

Sakura glanced at Daiki before saying, "It wasn't just him. It was both of us."

"Yeah but you did it because you like him so much. He did it because he was a bastard." Eriol commented, finally picking up his glasses.

Tomoyo eyed Sakura suspiciously. "There's something else you're not telling us."

Sakura fidgeted. She looked at Daiki quickly before staring at her lap. "Last night, I…" She looked away to the window, biting her quivering lip. Eriol dropped his glasses in mid-clean. Tomoyo nodded in understanding and Meiling looked furious. Her gaze stopped on Daiki. "You did what to her? I'll kill you pretty boy."

"Meiling!" Sakura yelled but it was too late, Meiling had lunged at Daiki and was choking him on the ground.

"I trusted you, you sleazy scruffy bastard!" Eriol finally pulled a kicking Meiling off Daiki who looked amused as he sat back down on the arm rest, massaging his bruised neck.

"That's why he called." Tomoyo whispered and Meiling caught on. She sat down, staring at the ground as if someone had just told her that her cat had died.

"He called?" Sakura repeated unsurely.

Tomoyo nodded. "Just now actually. He was looking for you."

"You should probably talk to him." Eriol had finally managed to put his glasses on as her turned back to the group. It got quiet again until Meiling got up. She walked over to the chair and stood in front of Daiki.

"I still don't get why _he_ knows everything."

"I trust him." Sakura said as she took Meiling's hand in hers.

Meiling didn't look away. "Still…"

"She came to me first didn't she?" Daiki challenged and everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for Meiling to leash out at him.

"Are you talking back to me, boy?" Meiling asked in deadly Li tone.

Daiki's amused look had not left his face. "Yes."

Sakura clutched Meiling's hand harder in fear. Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Daiki sounds like a gay video game character."

Daiki shrugged. "Meiling sounds like a cheap noodle."

Ruby eyes narrowed at him. She turned to Sakura and smiled. "I like him. Meiling approves." And with a smack to his forehead in 'approval', Meiling returned to her seat and momentarily, Sakura allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

Xx

Xx

"That was Syaoran again." Tomoyo announced as she entered the Kinomoto living room. Sakura stiffened slightly before calmly asking.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if we still did scare fest movie night. I told him we did and he said he was coming over." Tomoyo took her usual bean bag next to Eriol. Seiji had denied the invitation saying he had a date but Daiki was seated between Meiling and Sakura.

Sakura glanced at the bean bag that Daiki was sitting on and smiled. "He can sit on the ground if he's coming."

Meiling snickered, a muffled noise seeing as her mouth was full of popcorn already. The movie started and Sakura had barely shifted her pajama shorts up when a knock was heard at the door.

She rolled her eyes at Eriol who shrugged sheepishly. "The pizza flyer was staring me in the face."

Laughing, she grabbed her wallet from her room before going to the door. What met her wasn't the pizza delivery but a swarm of kids from her school.

They passed by here without another glance and it took Sakura a bit before she saw the familiar pack of burly football players and the girls that adorned their arms. Not far behind was Syaoran, looking heavily guilty and a very happy Maiya. Sakura let the door go, almost hitting the couple in the face before she made her way over to her companions. They were looking at the high school kids in surprise as Sakura motioned to the door where Syaoran and Maiya had come in.

Someone had turned on Sakura's sound system, changing it from the audio of the movie to the music on someone's iPod.

Kids started dancing and attacking the snacks on the table and those they brought themselves as they started dancing. By now, Eriol and the others had stood up, glaring at Syaoran.

Maiya had let go of Syaoran and was now dancing in the middle of the room with some friends. Sakura looked at the room full of horny teenagers in skimpy party clothes before looking to her friends who were dressed in their pajamas.

Meiling had already dragged Syaoran halfway to Sakura's room before the rest followed. Tomoyo, the last one to enter the room, closed the door behind her muffling the noises from the now raging party outside.

"What the hell?" Meiling yelled, her ruby eyes blazing at her guilty cousin.

Syaoran looked down, avoiding their gazes. "Look, I told Maiya we were coming here for a bit with all of you. She thought I meant a party and…"

"And what? Hit the massive text blast?" Sakura finished. Syaoran looked up at her before she turned away. "You shouldn't have come, much less her. This is a tradition between _friends_." She had turned to him now, her eyes angry.

"One of the traditions I'm a part of-"

"That's just it!" Sakura yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You _haven't_ been a part of any of this in such a long time. You've said things like this are stupid and we should get a life. Did you forget that? You're not a part of this anymore. This isn't your lifestyle. _That_ is." She motioned outside.

Eriol looked to the door. "We know you came here to talk to Sakura so you shouldn't have brought Maiya in the first place."

"I didn't think she would-"

"I didn't think you would either." Tomoyo interrupted. She wasn't angry as she never was but her eyes showed disappointment. Syaoran looked at Sakura knowing what Tomoyo was talking about. Sakura saw his odd expression and unconsciously backed up until she hit Daiki. Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

"What's he doing here?"

"I'm a friend." Daiki responded coolly. As added incentive he wrapped one arm around Sakura. Sakura made no move to shrug it off.

A muscle jumped in Syaoran's clenched jaw. "The hell you are."

"He's been a better friend to us than you lately."

Syaoran turned to Meiling at her comment and laughed snidely. "He doesn't know anything abou-"

"He knows everything." Sakura said quickly and Justas quickly wished she could take it back.

Syaoran turned on her. "What? You would betray your best friend like that? With this, this bast-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sakura broke from Daiki's grasp and punched Syaoran straight on the nose, a variety of crunches could be heard as Syaoran doubled over, clutching his face. Sakura pulled back, surprised.

She turned to the others who were equally surprised, though Meiling and Daiki looked somewhat amused. "Get out."

They didn't object and headed out to the roaring music silently. Syaoran looked up in time to see Daiki, who was the last one to leave, turn back and whisper something to Sakura. Sakura looked back to Syaoran as he straightened up and Daiki took the opportunity to stick his tongue out teasingly at Syaoran.

Straining to not throw something at the boy Syaoran took deep breaths until Sakura closed the door.

He took long stride before taking her face roughly in between his hands and roughly kissing her.

Just as harshly, she pushed him away. Too quickly, in Syaoran's mind.

Both their eyes were filled with rage.

"So that's it huh? This guy comes in and you forget all about your friends?" Syaoran threw one of Sakura's animals and glared at the unsatisfactory amount of noise it made as it hit the wall.

"Don't use that guilt on me! It's not going to work anymore!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the same animal and throwing it at his head. "I haven't forgotten about anyone. I'm not you!"

"Well, you've obviously forgotten about me and your favor." Syaoran's voice had dropped and he barely the dodged the cheerleading trophy that had been thrown at his head. He looked at her in surprise. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"You're a _fucking _idiot." She arms were tight and her fists were clenched. "Yes, it's over. I'm not going to help you anymore Syaoran because I'm sick of being used by you."

"Sakura don't do this." Syaoran's voice had softened, almost broken.

"_Li._" She spat. "Get out."

He stepped forward and Sakura got a glimpse of the damage her punch had done. His nose was now an assortment of colors, blue, and purple, red. His eyes had broken down and Sakura's own had widened. He was scared. Sakura too became scared; she didn't want to look at him so she slapped him. His head had moved to the left and she got the results she wanted. Her voice dropped to a deathly whisper. "Now."

Syaoran didn't press it further and left, shoulders slumped. His hand paused above the doorknob. Sakura was still facing in the other direction, exactly where she had been when she slapped him. "Last night, last month, all I've been seeing is _you_." He stepped out into the music, unaware if Sakura had even heard him since no reaction came. He slammed the door behind himself and at that moment Sakura collapsed. She cursed herself for being the same pathetic weakling she had been the night before.

That's how Daiki found her, in the same position Touya had found her. And speaking of Touya…

"**EVERYBODY GET **_**OUT!**_**"**

Xx

Xx

_**January**_

Syaoran shoved the poor boy aside as if her were swatting a bug. The boy's cry of pain did nothing but intensify the laughter of the group. Syaoran didn't even pause as he continued down the hall. Maiya, who was leeched on his arm like always laughed snidely down at the boy. Seiji shook his head as he went over to the boy and helped him up.

The boy thanked him and scurried off.

"And we see as the rescued becomes the rescuer."

Seiji turned to see Sakura and Daiki walking down the hall towards him.

Seiji shrugged. "Same hall, same problem."

Sakura looked around and laughed. "You're right."

Daiki said nothing but stared down the hall, following Sakura's gaze. He put his arm around her and waved to Seiji before continuing down the hall as well.

"so are you going to stay for the game?"

Sakura looked up at him. "Yeah, Tomoyo wants to film you're qualifiers so I guess…and I'm also kind of the cheerleading captain."

"Don't sound too excited." Daiki teased and Sakura smiled.

"It's just…"

"That's right. Our jerk of a co-captain." Daiki remembered and slipped his arm off her shoulder. "How long has it been since you two talked?"

"Not since school started." Sakura mumbled, her heat aching. "I go to his house whenever he's not around but here." Her voice broke unknowingly.

Daiki stopped and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back and buried her head in his chest. He put his chin on her head and whispered to the wind. "Prince Charming shouldn't make you cry every time you think of him. He should make you laugh." Daiki pulled away and posed dramatically. "Like me."

Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes. "Don't be a jerk too now that you're the other captain."

Daiki laughed. "I won't. I remember the day he found out…"

Sakura joined him in laughing. "I know I thought he would rip all his hair out or something."

"I didn't think bald would be a very good look for me."

Sakura froze and Daiki stopped laughing. They were standing in the tunnel leading to the locker rooms. Daiki turned around first, hands in pockets and a smile adorning his face. "Hello fellow captain."

Syaoran grunted and pushed past him to the other side of the tunnel towards the boy's locker rooms. Sakura stared after him and looked up at Daiki. "That was one of the few things he's said to me the whole year."

Daiki's face broke out into laughter and Sakura followed as they went their separate ways.

Xx

Xx

**Syaoran POV**

I tugged away form a reluctant Maiya and eventually convinced her to go into the girl's locker rooms to change; I still had to set the field up…with Daiki. I cringed.

Walking back towards the main tunnel I stopped as I heard familiar voices. Daiki walked in, his arm around Sakura. I felt the sudden urge to punch the wall wanting to hear something crunch, my hand or the cold tiles, it didn't matter.

Then I heard it.

Her giggle. I felt something pulling at me, a longing; I wanted to be the one in front of her making her laugh. I glared at the back of Daiki's head. That was _my _job. I had to get past them to go to the guy's locker rooms so I straightened up and held my head high as I approached them.

"I won't. I remember the day he found out…"

Sakura laughed again. Oh god, that laugh. "I know I thought he would rip all his hair out or something."

"I didn't think bald would be a very good look for me."

I don't know why I said it. It was an accident, my body's subconscious want to be part of the conversation. The bastard standing next to her smiled at me and said something but I didn't hear. I just saw her as she froze her shoulders stiff. Turn around, turn around.

But she didn't. I didn't get to see her face so I grunted and shoved past Daiki, a bit too hard to be accidental. I resisted the urge to turn just to see her face but soon her laughter floated down the tunnel again, the noise bouncing off the rounded walls and hanging around me, taunting me.

I arrived at my locker in the team locker room and glared at the name plate on the locker next to me. Capt. D. Morimoto.

I glance at mine. Capt. S. Li.

Even his name was longer! I had half a mind to set the contents of the locker on fire but didn't I opened mine and stared at the uniform set out for me, the captain's armband in particular.

It had only been a month after our fight when the captains were announced. Sakura usually presented me with the badge but this time she went to Daiki, Maiya gave me mine on request of the rest of the cheerleading squad.

The devil himself arrived a few seconds later. He hummed happily as he changed. Not once glancing at me. He grabbed his team duffel and stuffed most of his things in it before closing his locker. He paused and smiled. He didn't lock it.

He looked at me and made a kissing face before running out of the locker rooms. The door hadn't closed behind him and heard him call out to Sakura who no doubt was done changing by now and heading outside to do the usual cheerleader face painting.

I punch his locker, leaving a slight dent. I wondered why he left it unlocked for a second and looked around. We were the captains; no one else would show up for a while. I opened it and his cell phone fell out right away. It was on purpose I realized.

I turned it over and saw why. The wall paper was of him, Sakura, and Tomoyo. The three were squished but Sakura was leaning towards him, cheeks squished as he kissed her right cheek. Her eyes and Tomoyo's were squinted in laughter. I threw the phone back into the locker and slammed it. I heard the crack of something, the screen most likely, and smiled.

Well, that's what he gets.

Xx

Xx

I fumed as I threw the bag towards my bed, it missed and hit the window.

He had made a fool of me.

We were playing the last minute and had almost completed a play. He was supposed to pass it to me after I turned to him but the bastard kicked it hard and bounced it off the back of my head. I fell forward with the impact but the ball sailed in.

He shrugged and smiled. "It went in didn't it?"

He ran over to Sakura and threw her, giggling, into the air. The crowd awed as I sat there, ripping the grass out from around me.

There was a knock and I made no move to respond. It opened and I heard light thuds and little clicks approach me. Fuutie. She sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I was lying down, my head resting on my hands as I looked to the ceiling.

The clicking didn't stop as she sat down and made no motion to look at me. Did she ever stop texting?

"Hi." She greeted, still not looking up.

I groaned and rolled over to the other side. "My wallet is in my bag, outside pocket."

A pillow thwarted the next second. It stopped! The clicking sto-no, there it goes again. "You idiot!"

There was a pause and I heard her control her breathing. "So…something happened to me the other day."

Oh no. Not another one of her stories. I groaned again and the pillow came down as it had before. This time, it made my ears ring.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"SO I have this friend right? And she came to me cause I was like totally depressed. You see this guy had been texting me-"

I sat up. "Someone_ texted_ you? No way."

She glared at me and I lay back down. "So anyways. He was being a total ass and she asked me how much I liked him. I told her I liked him more than anything else in the world and she asked me if I was sure and I said yes."

I groaned again, this time silently, I didn't care. Why was she telling me this?

"Then she said that I didn't really. That if I really liked him that I would do absolutely anything for him just to see him happy. She said she had someone like that and that no matter how much he messed up she would always listen to him and probably forgive him if he insisted enough."

I could _hear _her eyebrow twitch and I smiled. I still didn't get it why was she…?

"All she needed to know was that he was still the same guy that he still loved her because she would always love him not matter what even if he never realized what kind of love she felt for him."

…oh. I sat up and looked at Fuutie. She was still looking at her phone.

She stopped and looked up at me. She popped her gum and nodded. "Yeah." Then her attention went back to her phone and she walked out of his room closing the door lightly.

**Normal POV**

Fuutie and Meiling smiled at each other knowingly as they walked down the hall.

Wei came bustling towards them. "Misses, its young Miss Feimei, she has fallen terribly ill. The ambulance ahs been contacted but-"

Meiling nodded. She took a shaking Fuutie by the shoulders. "Go to your sister, oaky?"

Fuutie nodded and ran down the hall, her phone forgotten on the ground. Meiling tore into Syaoran's room and yelled at him. "I don't care why kind of beef you have with Sakura but Feimei is bad, she's being taken to the hospital. Call Sakura. Now."

Syaoran didn't need another word as he grabbed his bag hastily and dialed the familiar number.

_Pick up. Pick up._

Xx

Xx

Sakura stared at the roses and the boy standing in front of her.

"What do you say? Will you go out with me?"

Sakura stared at him in shock and at the same time, her phone rang.

_Love game. _It was Syaoran.

Xx

Xx

* * *

OMFG. Haha review.


	8. Solid Chance

Chapter 8: Solid Chance

* * *

**Sakura POV**

It's all happening too fast. My phone is ringing, vibrating, and flashing through my cheer bag pocket, the hopeful smile is blinding, and the smell of the roses is overwhelming.

I think I'm hyperventilating.

Oh gosh, I'm feeling light headed I'm gonna faint.

My shoulder is even getting heavy! Wait…

"Sorry dude she's already going out with me." The phone stopped ringing at the same moment.

Who said that? Look up. Look up.

I can't, I guess I'll just stand here like an idiot until I can move again.

"Oh that's cool, sorry Cap'n. Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to suddenly spring this on you." I smiled shakily and the boy and nodded.

"I should've told you sooner but yeah, you did kinda surprise me. Sorry." The words just came out automatically, I didn't even think about them as Mr. Strong Arm turned me around to walk in the opposite direction.

"Alright then, see you later. Good job captain!" The boy called out and as I turned I could've sworn I saw the flash of his cell phone…Nah.

I finally looked up as I felt the air rush back into my lungs. Daiki was smiling teasingly down at me. "I didn't think going out with me would be so shocking it would leave you speechless."

I pushed him away and smiled. "You're such a loser."

I smiled as we walked and he stuck his hands in his pockets and pouted. "If you wanted my attention all you had to do was tell me, you didn't have to play damsel in distress."

I rolled my eyes involuntarily. My face felt cakey from the cheerleader make up, I could still feel the number written on my cheek, slowly caking off. "I didn't ask you to play Prince Charming."

"I didn't." He smiled. "I played Prince Hottie."

I laughed and shoved him playfully. He was wearing his team jacket and the warmth coming from him made me shudder. I looked down and my teeth chattered a bit. I was still only wearing my cheerleading outfit, no long sleeve shirt since the game had been in the afternoon.

I heard a slight rustle next to me and next thing I knew Daiki's team jacket was draped over me. He sighed again, dramatically. "And if you wanted me to strip all you had to do was ask me."

I laughed as I shrugged into the way too big jacket. He took one glance at me and laughed. Playfully, he shielded his eyes and pretended to be looking around. "Sakura? Sakrua? Where are you?"

I just shook my head and looked up. "It's almost midnight you dork."

I looked back down and saw him looking at me, a smile still present on his lips. I looked ahead slightly and pulled him in my direction making him barely miss walking into a pole. "If you wanted me to touch you all you had to do was ask." I teased and he laughed again.

We walked in silence with his arm looped through his until he gave a slight chuckle. "How come I don't get background music when you reject me?"

"Huh?" My head tilted in confusion.

"Yeah some song was playing when I showed up. Some American song…I thought it fit the mood quite ironically actually…"

Song? American song? Love game…

"Oh shit."

I pulled my arm back and started shuffling through my bag until I found my cell phone. I tapped the missed call icon blinking on the screen and one name popped up.

"Li, eh?" Daiki was looking over my shoulder, amused. He waved it off and walked away. "Go for it, I don't want to upstage him _twice_ in one day." And as he walked back to the party he laughed.

I smiled as I dialed back.

My phone beeped once signaling someone picked up but there was no answer.

I waited a bit before.

"Uhh…hi?"

Still now answer. What the hell?

"Look Syaoran, just because Daiki showed you up on the field today and you went home as an angry mess…" I could've sworn I heard a growl. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun so if you have nothing to say-"

"_It's Feimei."_

There was an unusually urgency and concern in his voice that made my ears perk up. What was wrong?

"What happened?"

"_Her fever shot up like mad. She's in the hospital now and I'm heading over there. You should too." _His voice changed with an underlying tone of something else. "_Unless you have something better to do."_

Before I could respond the phone beeped again. Call ended.

Frustrated I threw the phone back into my bag roughly and fished out my keys before sprinting in the opposite direction to my car.

Xx

Xx

**Syaoran POV**

"Unless you have something better to do."

I was about to wait for her response but decided against it and pressed 'end' before her voice could float back over the speakers. The music in my car resumed with the ending of the call and I tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

My free hand lingered over the phone at the text messages I had just gotten. The original one had been a mass message sent by one of the guys on our team.

Sakura's goin out w/ Daiki. Just asked her out, thy bth confirmed it.

I rolled my thumb and the messages changed to the read the replies:

Finally!!

2 kute!

2 bad 4 Li.

AND 4 US GUYS!

Lol

I clutched my phone tightly before throwing it in the back seat. That's probably what she was doing. She was probably making out with Daiki somewhere…

The thought made me want to smash something. I looked both ways, the street was deserted.

I shifted the gear on the stick shift. "Fuck this."

I hit the gas and the car zoomed across the large intersection, ignoring the red light and the shocked looks of the drivers that I had left behind.

I arrived ten minutes later and after another ten minutes of different directions I got to the waiting room where the doctor was walking away and my family, Tomoyo, and Sakura all looked very relieved.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo who had been slightly shaken before handing her over to Eriol.

I walked up to them and muttered. "How is she?"

"Doctor said she was stable but they're gonna run some tests on her to determine the cause." Sakura replied without looking at me. Then she turned. "You might wanna help your girlfriend; she's been having an argument with the vending machine for a good ten minutes."

But that's not what caught my attention. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "I thought you'd recognize it, it's your team's jacket."

I caught a glimpse of the embroidery, Daiki. I glowered and she laughed, looking behind me. Maiya was standing in front of the vending machine, her arms crossed and her face flushed.

I walked over and not too soon after Sakrua followed.

"What's the matter? Did the machine outsmart you?" Sakrua laughed and I turned on her.

"Why don't you go be a bitch somewhere else?" I didn't mean to say it. I swear I didn't.

But Sakura didn't even stop smiling. She peered at me. "It's funny, you look like this guy, Syaoran Li. But the Syaoran Li I knew would laugh and make fun of bimbos like her but here you are, dating her."

"Hey!" Maiya protested and I stood there as Skaura turned her wrath on her.

"And you, I didn't think you would be one of them but I guess people change." She turned to me. "Popularity changes people huh?"

"I guess so does desire." Crap. I dind't just say that. Take it back! TAKE IT BACK!

The smile vanished and her eyes narrowed into slits. Maiya, who was still smart enough to take it as a sign, left towards the group.

"Sakura, I…"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Pregnant? She coyldn't be…! That night we didn't…

Shit.

Joyous laughter erupted from her and she laughed to the point where she couldn't breathe. Some people turned to look at us and I stood in shock as Sakrua calmed down. She wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled. "Freaking idiot, of course I'm not."

But why did that make my heart drop.

I mentally smacked myself. Why would I want her to be pregnant?

Yeah well if she was, then she couldn't leave me. I would have a reason to break up with Maiya, a reason to be with Sakura, married and with a kid already on the way. I shook my head as the girl in front of me waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry." It looked like she meant it. "I shouldn't have said that. I probably scared the crap outta you."

I grabbed her shoulders and smiled. "Even if you were, I wouldn't have cared."

She looked around nervously but no one was watching us. "Umm."

"Sakura, we both know it. We've been together since we were kids and I'm sorry for having been such a jerk to you…"

She wasn't even looking at me, her hand started tracing circles on the floor and looking down the hall.

Fine. If she wouldn't listen to me…

I leaned forward and she looked up surprised as my lips were an inch from hers-

"Look! Peach jello!"

Sakura tore away from me quickly and turned to face the visitor. I almost growled and was tempted to break the bowl on his face.

"Hey Daiki." Sakura greeted and rubbed the back of her neck.

Daiki just smiled at us. Sakura nervously grabbed one of the two bowls and rushed back down the hall towards the main waiting room. Daiki followed and when he fell into step with her he turned to smile at me before wrapping an arm around her waist. I punched a table next to me, my knuckles crunching.

"Uhh sir, are you going to need a doctor?"

**Normal POV**

"Thanks Daiki, I was hungry."

"No problem." Daiki responded, his arm draped over the back of Sakura's chair.

Yelan came out from one of the rooms and smiled. "She's up but the doctor said that we can only go in two at a time for now."

Sakura paled. _Oh no._

"Syaoran, why don't you and Sakura go in first?" Yelan was smiling but Sakura felt like she was walking to her death. Syaoran didn't turn to look at her as he walked in.

Sakura closed the door behind her and took the chair next to Syaoran's on the bedside. The small figure that was Feimei was pale and looked even smaller next to the machines. She smiled weakly. "Did Mama tell you why I got sicker?"

Both teens shook their heads.

Feimei glared weakly but it was enough to make both Sakura and Syaoran shift a bit. "The doctor said that when someone is sad then their body isn't as strong as someone who is happy. I can't be happy if brother and Saku aren't happy."

Neither said anything and were caught off guard where Feimei started crying. "You both lied to me."

They turned to look at her and were heartbroken at her tear stained face. She roughly wiped away the tears with a tube covered arm and sniffled.

"You said you would always go visit me and play with me." She pouted as a new fresh batch of tears fell. Then she turned to her brother. "And you said you would never hurt Sakura."

Sakura had shed a few tears as well as she leaned forward and hugged Feimei lightly as to not hurt her. In response Feimei hugged back as hard as she could and buried her head in Sakura's shoulder, sobbing.

Syaoran looked away, unable to take the sight.

Sakrua pulled away and brushed the little's girl ahir back. "I'll come over everyday now I promise okay? And remember, you can't break a promise."

Feimei nodded and sniffled as she wrapped her pinky around Sakura's. "But still, brother is so sad."

Syaoran still didn't turn but his attention was fully on his sister's next words.

"That's what made me saddest. Brother just gets home and locks himself in his room. Before, when you two were good friends he would be happy and would help me with my studies and play with me or fight with Fuutie or do _something_ but now he's just boring. He doesn't even come down for dinner…"

Syaoran's eyes widened. Sakura felt herself breathing heavier but refused to show any signs to either Li. Feimei continued. "I feel sad because I know how sad brother feels and even when that witch," Sakura had to restrain herself from laughing. "comes over, he's still not happy. And now she's mean to me too."

"How?" Sakura inquired, planning to now have a reason to throw Maiya off a cliff.

"She just is." Feimei responded. "She made fun of Fuutie the other day too. She said she was a wannabe and that she couldn't be cool no matter how hard she tried. I think that made Fuutie really sad too."

Sakura closed her eyes and her heavy breathing was now due to anger. She let go of Feimei to avoid tightening her grip and sat down. The little girl fiddled with her blanket. "And I know you're sad too, Sakura. Mama's always talking about how Uncle Fuji is telling her that you're very sad and-"

"You know, you're hair is too cute." Sakura cut her off nervously, and played with a strand of her hair. She let go of it and the three sat in silence until Feimei grabbed a pillow and threw it between them, hitting both.

"I know you still like brother, Sakura. You told me so many times you did. You can't just stop!" Feimei yelled. There was shuffling outside the door. She threw another pillow at Syaoran. "And you! I walked into the dining room the other day to grab some water at night and you on the floor drunk and crying saying how much you love her."

Syaoran turned away, his face flushed. "Feimei you really shouldn't say thing like-"

"It's not like it's the first time it's happened." Feimei cried. She huffed. "I don't think I want you in here. I don't want to see either one of you until you've stopped being so…so…so stupid!"

"Feimei…" Sakura called softly.

"Get out!"

Both were surprised by her angry tone and left the room before she could grab another pillow. As they left, Meiling and Fuutie went in.

Sakura and Syaoran stood outside for a second before Sakura laughed. She turned to Syaoran who nearly melted at the sight of her smiling at him again. "You really have an alcohol problem."

She walked away and said something to Daiki who nodded and stood up. He handed a teddy bear over to Tomoyo who nodded as well. Both of them had finished saying goodbye by the time Syaoran got there.

Sakura was leaving when she accidentally bumped into Maiya.

"Watch it." Maiya cried and then added sarcastically. "Captain."

Sakura turned and delivered a quick punch while smiling. "That was for Feimei and Fuutie because if I took my anger out on you, no doctor in this hospital would be able to save your sorry ass, bitch."

He heard a giggle behind him. Tomoyo, most likely. Syaoran smiled briefly before heading over to Maiya. "She ahs a hard punch huh?"

"I think it's broken." Maiya squealed as a nurse rushed over and helped her up.

Syaoran looked at her as they walked down the hall and a nurse settled her into an empty room. Maiya huffed. "That bitch." Then she turned to him and he saw what everyone had been talking about.

This wasn't the same girl he met. She was just another conceited, snobby bitch. He laughed.

She smiled thinking he had laughed at Sakura. "Thanks boo."

Syaoran shook his head and walked towards the door. He paused in the doorway and looked back at her, smiling. "I'll take care of the paperwork and expenses." He thought back to the hospital room with his sister and added. "But just so we're clear: We're over."

Xx

Xx

* * *

Short chappie but I'm just prepping it for the next chapter. I kinda need Syaoran to be single for that one, you know?

Sorry it took so long to update but it was a hectic week. Umm so yeah I have up to the last chapter done so I'll go back to updating regularly. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed but for the sake of updating, I'm gonna mention you in the next chapter! Thanks!

(haha i thought i uploaded this like two days ago and i was like "why isn't anyone reviewing?" then i realized i uploaded it but i didnt update the chapter. :) haha)


	9. Let Go

Chapter 9: Let Go.

* * *

Syaoran bounded over to the freezer and took out two pints of ice cream. He smiled at the coldness coming from them and nearly laughed when he saw the fridge freezer overflowing with containers. _More excuses for her to come over more often._

HE had arrived at the door when Fuutie ran out. She stopped at the sight of him like a deer in headlights but then recomposed herself and smiled. "Hi loser."

Without another word she ran down the hall towards her room, giggling. Sakura came out next, carrying a half asleep Feimei. At the sight of the ice cream she outstretched her hands on either side of Sakura's neck. Sakura laughed and turned her away.

"But I want ice cream." Feimei cried weakly as she was carried away.

Sakura placed her down on her bed gently and tucked her in. "I'll have some jello with you when you wake up, kay?"

"Okay." She mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

She returned to Syaoran's room and jumped on the bed next to him. Both of them leaned back against the headboard as the TV turned on.

"What was Fuutie so happy about?" Syaoran asked between mouthfuls.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sakura asked mischievously.

Syaoran gave her a sideways look before stopping. "I don't know, do I?"

Sakura just laughed and shook her head as she ate another spoonful. Syaoran smiled, spoon still in his mouth. It had been over two months since Feimei's scene at the hospital and Sakura and Syaoran had almost completely fallen back into their usual routine. Almost.

"You are so old." Syaoran said during a commercial break.

Sakura smacked him. "Jerk. Your birthday's almost here too."

"Yeah, but we'll be way out of school by then." Syaoran replied teasingly. "Yours is in three days."

"Ahh! Don't remind me!" Sakura groaned and slipped down the headboard to lie down.

"You know…" Syaoran sat up. He pointed to Sakura's face and teased. "I think I see a wrinkle."

Sakura growled and threw herself on him as best as she could but miscalculated and sent them both tumbling off the bed.

"Oww…" Sakura whined. She landed on the bottom with Syaoran on top. "Get off! You're heavy."

"I can't my foot is tangled in the bedspread." Syaoran replied. Sakura looked past him and saw eh was right.

"Well I don't see you trying to get loose." Sakura whined again.

"Maybe I don't want to." Syaoran husked and Sakura could feel the heat rush to her face. His face was getting closer to her and she gulped before throwing him off. He twirled a bit, his foot getting even more tangled and his ankle twisting.

Syaoran cried out in pain as Sakura stood up and covered her mouth.

"Oh wow, Syaoran, I'm so sorry." She ran to the door and caught Wei who had been passing by. "Wei, could you bring some ice please?"

"Sure thing, miss." He replied looking in and seeing Syaoran rolling on the floor in pain.

Syaoran finally lay back, arm outstretched and Sakura rose and eyebrow at him. HE smiled sheepishly causing her to roll her eyes. The girl turned back into the hallway and called down. "Could you bring some peach jello, too? Please?"

Sakura looked down the hall and smiled.

"Hey! You're not leaving me here, right?"

Sakura smiled. "Yup, I am."

"No get back here." Syaoran yelled as she took a few steps down the hall.

She poked her head in again and stuck her tongue out at him. "Why don't you chase me?"

Syaoran glared as her laughter floated down the hall.

Xx

Xx

"Shift that side of the curtain." Tomoyo instructed. The volleyball boys on the ladders did as she instructed. Tilting her head sideways, she shook her head. "Move it back."

Sakura groaned and hugged her friend. "It's fine you guys, come down."

"What?" Tomoyo yelled but she was soon dragged away.

"Tomoyo the fundraiser starts in half an hour and you still haven't given me my outfit." Sakura pouted. Tomoyo thought about it for a moment before running off in a panicked flurry.

A familiar laugh reached Sakura's ears from behind.

Daiki's eyes squinted from laughter as Sakura turned. "That was cruel, using her weakness against her."

Sakura poked his chest. "That's why it's a 'weakness.'"

"Clever." Daiki pointed out and hugged her from behind as they walked.

"Get a room." Someone teased and as Daiki turned to respond, Sakura could have sworn she heard something snap.

Soon enough Daiki felt air in his arms as a terrified emerald eyed girl was being dragged away from him. Daiki laughed and looked up towards the bright sky as the signal went off signaling that people were now entering the make shift carnival.

Meiling looked up at the booth that Tomoyo Daidouji designed herself and knew why she chosen that particular one. She refused to reveal the sign until she was fully prepared. A crowd had already formed, however, once the crazed girls caught sight of the boy sitting grouchily on the stool.

Clutching the red tickets in her hands she made her way to the raised platform and hit her cousin on the back. "Sit up, you grouch."

Syaoran merely glared and looked around angrily. "I could've been walking around with Sakura this whole time but instead you have me in this freak k-"

Meiling clamped her hand over his mouth in terror. "Don't say it. Not yet." Syaoran rolled his eyes as she removed her hand. "Be grateful. The cheerleading squad, Tomoyo, and I are all helping you boys with organizing this cause everyone very well knows you volleyball boys can't put together an event. Besides, all the guys are pitching in."

"Not Daiki." Syaoran sulked. "He gets to be with Sakura al day."

Meiling turned to him. "Are you whining? Are you freaking kidding me?" She had started wring his neck and didn't see the volleyball coach and Sakura walk up. "You are Li for crying out loud!"

Sakura's giggle made them both stop and look forward as the amused coach took the mike. Syaoran pulled down his shirt and sat up straight at the sight of the bubbly girl.

"Now you listen, you bastard." Meiling mumbled helping Sakura on stage before Syaoran could get up.

"I'll help with tickets." Sakura yelled to Meiling over the riot of girl who had just found out about the booth. Meiling started handing her tickets when Sakura caught sight of the very pale Syaoran who was staring into the crowd.

"They're like animals." He whimpered, fear evident on his expression.

Sakura smiled and patted him on the back. "It's alright buddy, I'll be here."

"All day?" Syaoran brightened up.

Sakura laughed. "Sure."

He turned back to the audience, smug. He smirked (which caused the screaming to start up again). _Take that, Daiki._

"How sweet." Sakura and Syaoran looked up to the see the coach and the crowd looking at them. The coach turned back to the audience. "We really have to thank our cheer squad for volunteering to help out. In fact, why don't we have Sakura be the first to have a shot at this booth?"

Meiling had pulled the curtain down to reveal the 'Kissing Booth' sign. She then looked at a fidgety Sakura and Syaoran who looked ready to jump up and down like a little girl from excitement.

Sakura shook her head. The coach still insisted." Come on Sakura."

The crowd had gotten involved now too in encouraging her and in her panicked she clutched the ten tickets in her hand tighter.

Looking at the audience then at the coach she panicked even further and yelled. "Free tickets on me!" Dropping the tickets on stage, right next to Syaoran she bolted out as a mob of girl stormed the stage, engulfing both Meiling and Syaoran in the progress.

Sakura ran until she was out of breath and leaned against the fence of a nearby booth.

"Cotton candy?"

Sakura's eyes watered and her mouth practically started drooling at the sight of the fluffy goodness. She nodded excitedly and smiled as Daiki handed her the funnel.

"I heard about the incident at the kissing booth."

Sakura half turned to him, cotton candy still hanging out of one corner of her mouth. He looked amused and pointed down to the radio on the belt. Sakura's eyes narrowed at it. _Crap now the whole team knows about it._

"So why aren't you doing anything?" Sakura asked as she pulled off another piece of candy.

"I was supposed to be at the dunk tank but coach figured no ones would want to dunk this hunky goodness so he convinced some teachers to volunteer in my place." Sakura laughed. "Instead I took the job of escort to the beautiful cheerleading captain."

They walked around before stopping for a drink a few hours later. The intercom turned static with the beginning of an announcement.

"_Attention, the kissing booth will be closing in ten minutes."_

At that moment Sakura had to grab Daiki to keep from falling in the rush of girls running to the other side of the carnival. "I feel bad."

"Why?" Daiki asked after placing his order.

Sakura took her drink. "I had told Syaoran that I would help out at the kissing booth but when _that_ happened, I freaked and left."

"_Daiki-bear?"_ Sakura nearly choked at the name. Daiki looked sideways before dramatically responding over the radio.

"I hear you, CreamMonkey."

Sakura laughed even harder, waving her hand, signaling that she didn't want an explanation to the name.

"_Is your lady-friend there?"_

Daiki looked at Sakura. "Yeah, sexy flower is here."

Sakura rolled her eyes as the voice came back over the radio. _"Booth 31 is running a little slow, could you send her over to attract some clientele?"_

"Sure thing." Daiki nodded to Sakura. "Booth 31, babe."

"Alright, you should go see how your captain is." Sakura replied glancing at her cell phone. "The booth should be closed by now."

"Sakura…"

"Give me some time." Sakura smiled as she walked away. "Some time will make all the feelings go away."

Daiki nodded reluctantly as he made his way over to the kissing booth. Syaoran was still sitting on the stool furiously chewing gun. His hair was messier than normal and his clothes were wrinkled and torn in some places. The volleyball player that had acted as security was trudging away slowly and looking beaten and behind him Meiling was happily pushing a wheel cart full of money.

Daiki jumped on stage as Syaoran spit out his gum into a nearby trashcan and popped another six pieces in his mouth.

"You look happy." He commented between chewing.

Daiki smiled. "Honestly, you looked messed up."

"What do you want?"

"Sakura said I should come check up on you to see if you survived." Daiki replied standing in front of him. "She's at booth 31 right now, helping, or else she would have com herself."

Syaoran was about to run in that direction when Daiki grabbed his arm and pulled him back rather roughly. "That's right; I forgot you two are going out."

Daiki just continued smiling as he saw Syaoran force out the sentence. _Maybe I should tell him._

"It doesn't matter to me though."

Daiki's smile vanished. "It doesn't matter to me that you two have been friends for along time either. You need to let her go man; you've hurt her too much already."

"I have. So why don't you let go so I can make it all better?" Syaoran sneered. "Go back under the rock you came from.

"I'm letting go first because then some scumbag like you will hurt her again." Daiki growled, careful to pay attention to anyone who came close to the pair. "Face it, if I hadn't shown up, your jealousy would not have kicked in and you'd still be walking all over her."

"Shut up you asshole." Syaoran pulled his arm away and shoved Daiki.

"Since you know her so well," Daiki's voice had dropped since a couple people had stopped to see what was going on. "You should know she deserved better than you." Daiki shrugged before smiling again and in a louder voice finished. "Shape up, captain."

Daiki jumped down and walked away with his hands in his pockets. A fuming Syaoran was left behind on the stage where he kicked the stool sending it flying off the platform.

He glared at the spot where Daiki had disappeared and internally growled. _Bastard, we'll see who she chooses._

Xx

Xx

"Another great game boys! Go home and get some rest." The coach yelled into the locker room. After the door closed behind him a yell went out.

"THE PARTY IS AT CHEERLEADER MARAMUYA'S HOUSE!"

The coached smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Ahead he saw Sakura. He waved. "Thanks for today girls."

Some other cheerleaders that were passing by as well chorused. "Your welcome."

"Kinomoto!"

Sakura, who was still a little further down the tunnel turned. "Yeah coach?"

"Somehow I think I have to thank you for reconciling with Li. He's been playing amazingly and I think it's because of a certain cheerleader."

"Don't be too certain coach." Sakura replied as she picked her bag up.

"Don't be so doubtful." He replied before leaving.

Sakura stopped for a moment. _No Sakura, stop it. You need to get over Syaoran Li, this has gone too far._

"See you later Kinomoto."

Sakura looked up and waved at one of the players walking by.

Syaoran smiled as he closed his locker. He looked at the lockers next to him and smirked. _I'm the __only__ captain._

"_See you later, Kinomoto."_

It was faint but he heard it. Someone had said bye to Sakura, and by the sounds of it she was just coming out of the locker rooms too. Quickly grabbing his gym and school bags he ran out and caught up to Sakura just as she was leaving the tunnel.

"Hey." She smiled.

Syaoran smiled back. "Are you going to the party?"

Sakura looked at him. "_Don't be so doubtful."_ The coach's voice rang in her head. Closing her eyes momentarily she regained her voice and shook her head. "I promised Feimei I'd go today."

Syaoran looked away for a second before turned back. "Yeah, I didn't feel like going either."

"Liar. I do remember you jumping up and down after the game with the team chanting, 'Party! Party!'" She stopped and demonstrated a dance which made Syaoran blush. "And then you guys started doing your little dance and-"

Syaoran pinned her arms to the side, still blushing in embarrassment. "I get it." He released her. "I just feel really tired you know?"

"I guess." Sakura sighed into the chilly night.

"Why don't I drive you?" Syaoran suggested.

Sakura shrugged. "Sure, just let me call Tomoyo."

Syaoran nodded and almost started jumping up and down again as she turned away for a bit, the feeling in his stomach was similar to the rush he felt after winning a tough game. He turned to Sakura who giggled over something Tomoyo said. He smiled, but this feeling was a millions times better.

She smiled once last time and hung up. Syaoran recomposed himself as she turned back to him.

"Ready?" He asked, not knowing if she noticed that his voice rose a pitch higher from the feeling.

She didn't. "Yup! Let's go."

As they left Daiki came out of the tunnel and leaned against a wall as he watched them walk away together. He watched emotionlessly for a few minutes until they disappeared into the parking structure before smiling and shaking his head.

He pulled out his cell phone and typed something quickly before going to his car.

Xx

Xx

"Are they asleep?" Syaoran mouthed to Sakura. Sakura broke her gaze from the screen to the two heads in her lap. Feimei's hair was tousled over her lap, blending in with Fuutie's. Feimei lay in one direction, curled up into a ball and Fuutie lay to the other, her phone still clutched tightly in her hand and still vibrating ever two minutes. Sakura nodded from their position on the bed.

Syaoran got up from the floor between the bed and the TV screen where the movie was still playing. He slung Fuutie onto his back effortlessly as she automatically leaned forward and draped her arms around his neck in a piggy back fashion. He then carried Fuutie and with one arm supported the younger Li and with the other he grabbed the teenager's legs to keep her from slipping. Sakura smiled at the sight of Syaoran carrying both his sisters at once and showing no sign of strain as he walked out.

Syaoran returned a minute later and jumped onto the bed as Sakura got off. "Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?" The girl responded as she shifted through her cheerleading bag for her phone.

"Do you know about LeMay's party next Friday?"

Sakura froze for a second. _The couple's party? _"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking if you wanted to go together, we could." Sakura didn't need to turn to see the hesitation on his face since it was clearly evident in his voice.

"I thought I made this clear." Sakura whispered, watching her hands as she twiddled her fingers. She looked up and met his gaze but her look was faraway. "When I said we're back to normal I meant we're back to being friends Syaoran. Honestly, I don't mean for it to go any further."

"Sakura I know I messed up hardcore but-"

"You didn't just mess up. You really messed _me_ up." Her gaze snapped away. "I did things I would never do in a million years if it had been someone else who had asked me. I trusted you, I loved you, and that's what made my mind go crazy. But it's over now. Just please, be my best friend, don't mess this up too."

There was silence as Syaoran turned to look out the balcony window. _She's still my best friend; Daiki hasn't completely won her over. _"Alright then, if that's what you want." _Breathe. _"Why don't we catch a midnight movie?"

Sakura shook her head and turned towards the door. "Sorry, I have plans with Daiki."

She closed the door quietly as Syaoran felt an invisible door completely close up the imaginary wall between them. He chuckled humorlessly.

"I take that back." He turned the lights off and lay in the darkness for a while before speaking again. "I guess I'll have to be the one to let go."

Sakura was breathing hard as she ran out of the Li manor quietly and towards her car. She sat in her car for a few moments while trying to control her shaking. "It's okay Sakura. It's okay."

She tried comforting herself as the car revved to life. She caught her reflection in the rearview mirror and smiled shakily. "You finally did it. You're doing great, you're letting go."

A lone tear fell down her face as she drove out of the driveway. _I'll never let go. It's not okay._


	10. Just Breathe

Chapter 10: Just Breathe

The sweat was dripping off his eyebrow in a steady rhythm. Syaoran reached up and wiped it away furiously in anticipation of the opponent's next move. There was a slight shuffle of feet next to him as Eriol got ready to move and behind him Daiki clicked his tongue, faintly but still audibly. The crowd's cheering had faded in the background.

Sakura looked on worriedly from the stands. Her hands clasped together in front of her she too waited for the next move. She never understood volleyball but had nevertheless attended every single on of Syaoran's games in the last four years; she wasn't going to miss his final game. Unfortunately, it had probably been the worst one ever for him personally.

The same look present on her face was also in Tomoyo's eyes. Sakura had woken up sick, from what she wasn't sure, but had insisted on making it here anyways. Not for Daiki, it had been Syaoran's name she had muttered as she dragged herself out of bed.

"Come on Syaoran." Sakura muttered.

The ball was served over and Syaoran leapt up to smack it back since it had come to close down over the net...but he missed.

Before Syaoran could finish his curse, Daiki had sprawled forward and saved it.

Sakura sighed in relief but bit her lip. _Daiki again._ She ignored the screeching girl's cries for Syaoran and was sure he too was ignoring them but couldn't help but feel a bit jealous._ That had been my job last year, but now things are a bit more...complicated._

The play ended with the point going to their school. The referee had called out something about a game point and Sakura heard as the crowd went silent.

Syaoran picked up the ball as the other team rolled it under the net. Daiki approached him and in the split second when both had a hold on the ball, their eyes met in a fierce glare, neither one thinking about the game. Daiki's faltered first, replaced by his trademark smile as he turned to the bleacher's, and winked.

A light tap on Syaoran's shoulder, by Eriol of course, kept his temper in check as he turned back to his position. As he waited for Daiki's serve he looked over at the bleachers. Everyone present had their eyes on Daiki, except Sakura herself. She looked deathly pale and Syaoran couldn't help but feeling guilty. _You should be home. _He mouthed.

But she smiled weakly and shook her head. _I'll always be here to cheer you on._

The sentence struck a cord in him but he couldn't pinpoint from where. His thought was cut off as the familiar swoosh sliced through the air.

What happened next no one knew but in a matter of seconds, Syaoran was on the ground and Daiki was celebrating just behind him with his teammates.

The other team had slumped and was headed back towards their bench while the crowd had rushed off the bleachers and towards the players. Syaoran had gotten himself up and looked towards the empty bleachers. Then he turned t the crowd and found his target, being hugged tightly by Daiki.

Syaoran felt as if he had lost. He turned to his coach who shook his head at him and shrugged. He was then distracted as parents came up to him to congratulate him. But no one approached Syaoran for a matter of seconds and it wasn't until he was surrounded by screeching girls that he remembered.

_Syaoran nearly feel over onto the bench long after the game was over. It had been his tenth game, the game where the other players had officially accepted him among them and he, still fourteen years old, had been the youngest to ever be accepted among the highest ranks. But he frowned, because his number one fan had woken up with a fever high enough to be taken to the hospital. _

_The roar of the crowd had dulled down to the hum of the lights above and his fingertips were purple from the cold snow surrounding him. There was a slight wheezing behind him and he froze but at the sound of a light, raspy cough he turned quickly to see her there, pale face and lips with dark circles around her eyes but Syaoran couldn't have been more excited to see anyone, for a moment. Until,_

_"Are you insane?" He nearly yelled._

_She was about to respond when a violent cough hit her. Thinking twice about yelling at her some more, he merely draped his team jacket over her and picked her up bridal style, resting his bag on her stomach._

_"Sakura, why'd you come?" His voice was tired but not from the game. _The last thing I want is for you to get worse.

_Sakura fidgeted with her hands on top of his bag, her head resting to listen to the steady beat of his chest. "I promised." it was low and nasally but Syaoran managed to catch it. "I promised myself that I would always be here."_

_"Exactly, I need you here so don't go dying on me." Syaoran joked._

_Sakura smiled but shook her head. "I meant that I'll always be here to cheer you on."_

_Syaoran just smiled._

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

He watched the scene and sneered. _She's not here for me._

Rudely untangling himself from the girls he started walking towards the locker rooms but each step away was like another stab and his gut wrenched at the thought. _She's not here for me._

He finally arrived at the mouth of the tunnel where the halls split to go to the separate locker rooms. He leaned against the entryway and sighed. "She wasn't here for me."

A familiar feeling of wanting to just collapse and yell to other world overcame him.

"No, she wasn't."

And in an instant all that sadness, the sunken feeling he had been burdened with since he pushed away his best friend, turned into rage.

There was a split second where both boys were quiet and all that could be heard was the low murmur of the crowd heading their way but the next moment, Syaoran had thrown a punch and Daiki had been strewn against the wall. Daiki laughed for a second before returning the blow and before either one noticed they were rolling around trying to cause as much damage on each other as possible.

There was a cry as the first of the crowd arrived.

The rest of the team split them up but what affected them was not the yells from their teammates and coach but the quiet, forced and raspy. "Hey!" That came from a certain sickly girl.

Both boys stopped struggling and turned to her as she struggled to stop. "Both of you stop it."

The boys calmed down as the coach started yelling at them for bad conduct. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and Meiling. "Could you guys and Eriol take Syaoran back to my house to get ready? I'm gonna go with Daiki for a bit then meet you there."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay to be moving around so much?" Tomoyo inquired. A worried look was present in her eyes as she brushed Sakura's hair back from her face.

Sakura nodded and smiled as Meiling hugged her and handed her the keys. "Be back by six so we can get you ready in time okay?"

The coach shoved both boys in opposite directions, Syaoran towards the locker rooms and Daiki back out towards the entrance. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Let's go."

They walked away with a safe distance between them but even that sight made Syaoran want to run back there and rip Daiki's head off.

Daiki and Sakura drove back to Daiki's house where his parents had already left to get ready for the party later on. Sakura sat on the couch in his room and watched as the ceiling twinkled in the dark room, a feature that hadn't been removed from any of his rooms since he had been a child, feeling her own emotions move with each one.

The water shut off and she sat up as the bathroom door opened. Daiki came out shirtless with nothing on but presumably underwear and a clean pair of soccer shorts. The cuts that had been bleeding were now raw from the hot shower but it had also helped to make all other bruises be seen more clearly now that the dirt had been cleaned away.

"Ouch." Sakura muttered. Her throat felt constricted but whether it was from her situation or her cold she wasn't sure.

Daiki examined his jaw in the mirror. "Damn, he can throw a good punch." Sakura smiled. "At least I know he can protect you if things ever got bad."

Sakura looked away and Daiki walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug. "Come on, I know you were thinking the same thing."

"I can't." She whispered.

"No one is making you go back with him." Daiki murmured into her hair. "Just try not to be too cruel to him anymore, it seems the message got through and burned its way into his brain. I mean, today confirmed it."

"I know." Sakura sighed. She gingerly touched a bruise on his high cheekbone and winced before smiling. "I think it's about time that we let this act go."

Daiki laughed and walked back over to the mirror. He playfully pouted. "I agree. What if he messes up this gorgeous face even more?"

Sakura laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Stop being a baby and pass me the disinfectant spray."

"Hell no." Daiki snatched it up and held it tightly. "I know the damage you can do with this."

Then he ran out the door and down the hall. Sakura laughed and ran after him almost slipping as her socks slid on the wood floor.

xx

xx

xx

"Where is that girl?" Tomoyo waited impatiently. It was almost six thirty and the four of them were bathed and ready, awaiting the birthday girl.

Daiki stumbled in smiling. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing jean and a polo shirt. All the noticeable cuts and bruises were neatly bandaged. Tomoyo clicked her tongue and motioned to Meiling and Eriol. "Get him ready please."

The three left the room and headed down the hall. Syaoran sat quietly on a bean bag not saying anything. His white dress shirt was covered by a dark green vest but even then the wrinkles were evident.

"I ironed that shirt three times, Syaoran." Tomoyo whined. "Get up and make yourself presentable." Syaoran sighed.

"Can I go wait somewhere else?"

Tomoyo didn't reply but shoved him into a chair instead. Before he could ask again, Sakura came in, her hair in a towel and wearing a tank top and shorts. Syaoran ignored her entrance and started at the wall nearby instead. Tomoyo noticed the exchange, or lack thereof, and sighed. "Sakura sit down."

Instructed to do so, Sakura took a seat in front of the vanity from which she could get a clear vision of Syaoran who at some point between her hair and eyebrows glanced her way and stared back. Eventually, her hair and make up were done and they sat there for a second while Tomoyo left to retrieve her dress. Syaoran sighed and ran his hand through his hair and winced painfully as he did so.

Sakura rushed over. "I knew your face looked too clean." She leaned forward, causing her loosely waves hair to shift forward as well and rest lightly on his arms. Her scent overwhelmed him as she gently pushed his hair back. On his right side, along his hair line was a gash that ran from the hairline above his eyebrow to just before his ear.

Sakura sighed as she noticed small trickles of blood begin to make their appearance.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a massive first aid kit.

Syaoran couldn't help it anymore and broke out laughing.

A blush tinted Sakura's cheeks so darkly that it was seen through the concealer, foundation, and god knows what else Tomoyo had put on her. But before long she started laughing too.

"Hey, you know me and you know Touya." She defended and Syaoran laughed harder as she opened it and saw that it was nearly empty.

"I guess it was a good idea for someone as clumsy as you."

Sakura smiled as she cleaned him up. "I guess so."

Tomoyo smiled from the doorway but glanced at her watch and sighed. _If only I could let them stay like this for a while longer._

"Alright kiddos. Syaoran leave and Sakura grab me the box next to the vanity." Tomoyo ordered as she hung the dress bag up.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied and watched as he left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

Tomoyo rushed back out and called down the hall to Meiling. She then rushed back in and unzipped the bag. Sakura gulped, it had a corset on top, no wonder this was a two-person job.

"But Tomoyo, I'm sick; I can barely breathe as it is."

Meiling walked in and smiled at Sakura. "Sorry babe, beauty is pain."

Xx

Xx

Xx

There was a cry coming from down the hall where Sakura's room was followed by laughter from the other two girls.

Eriol smiled. "I think they're trying to convince her to wear the dress."

But nothing could break the tension in the room. Eriol sighed and sat between them. "Go at it but just don't get blood on your clothes, Tomoyo would kill me."

"Ass." Syaoran directed the comment at Daiki.

"Whore." Daiki shot back. Then he smirked. "Loser."

"Sakura's not a game you jerk." Syaoran stood up angrily, already rolling up his sleeves.

But both Eriol and Daiki remained calm. Daiki sighed. "Calm down. I didn't mean you losing her to me. I meant you losing her in general. That, I took no part in."

"Like hell you didn't." Syaoran snarled.

"Freaking hell." Daiki yelled, getting up too. "You still don't get it do you? Open your eyes you dumbass. She was never with me like that. We're just friends, everyone noticed except for you because you were to jealous t look at anything twice. Can you imagine how she felt? Being used like that? She needed another male friend to fill the void that you left when you decided to become some obsessed monster. I may have filled her friend void but, as she put it, I could never fill her 'Syaoran' space."

"She said that?" Syaoran muttered.

"You know what I mean." Daiki bit out, exasperated.

Syaoran snapped back. "And you know what I mean."

"How about this? I forgive you and you forgive me and we're all buddies now." Daiki sighed and leaned back happily.

For the first time, Eriol, who had been sitting on the table between him, looked at him oddly. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, well he's gonna have a hell of a time getting Sakura back. Might as well make something easy for him."

Xx

Xx

Xx

"You shouldn't be out here." Syaoran said, closing the balcony door behind him.

Sakura smiled. "Just needed some fresh air. Especially after dancing with you."

"Hey, at least your toes don't need ice." Syaoran joked and winked at her.

Sakura started laughing but stopped once another coughing attack hit her. Syaoran frowned. "Come on let's get you inside."

But she didn't budge. "The first time I said that to you, I was sick too."

Syaoran looked back at her. "Yeah."

"Everything seems so long ago." She whispered and turned back to the landscape of the Li gardens.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran fingered a box in his pocket.

Sakura turned to him. "Tell you what?"

Syaoran felt like smacking himself. "That you and Daiki 'broke up'."

"He told you huh?" Suddenly she stretched and smiled. "Let's head back in. It's cold and everyone will be wondering where their sick birthday girl is."

As she tried to get past Syaoran, he grabbed her arm and whispered. "Sakura."

"Even if we were going out and we did break up, it wouldn't change anything between us. It wouldn't change what you did, Syaoran. I really don't want to try this right now because just thinking about all the crap I went through, makes me want to hate you so badly but I'm sure even you know that I can't do that. So why don't you stop hurting both of us and let it go?" Sakura felt herself draining, as if all her energy had been poured into that speech.

Syaoran let go of her arm and let it drop. He pulled the box out of his pocket and placed it in her hand quietly. "Happy Birthday Sakura."

Sakura didn't turned to see him walked back in but heard the door open, causing the joyous noise to pour out into the dark night and close once more shutting her off from the celebrations.

She gingerly opened the box and leaned on the railing for support having felt the rest of her energy drain out. And so she continued her nightly tradition and shed tears over the same boy who had badly hurt her.

"No." Sakura rasped out. It was then that she felt another presence behind her, having come out of the night instead of the party.

"Poor princess can't choose between two princes, eh?"

* * *

pointless ramble on reason behind ridiculously late update in next chapter along with review responses


	11. Sharpie Lifestyle

Chapter 11: Sharpie Lifestyle

* * *

Quickly but subtly rubbing away some stray tears, Sakura composed herself and placed the box gingerly on the balcony railing before turning a stone cold face to her intruder. "What do you want?"

"I think we both knew the answer to that." Maiya took a look in the glass doors to see some sort of organized dance had started. Then the peaceful look on her face vanished. "But you couldn't let me have that could you?"

"You're not the same person you were when you got here, not the same person he fell in love with." And Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at her own cheesiness.

Maiya laughed. darkly. "What a coincidence, neither are you."

Sakura turned her attention back to the box. "Run that by me again, I don't speak idiot."

"Well, I don't speak slut," Sakura glared at her but the other girl paid no mind. "but I'll try my best. You see, the Sakura I met when if first got here was happy and was only happy when everyone else was happier. She would do anything for her friends, unfortunately I didn't realize that it really did mean everything, would-"

Sakura turned back to her, a sour look on her face. "Do you have a point here or are you just rambling because it's my birthday and I don't want to spend it out here with you."

There was a pause before Maiya started again. "I do."

"Then?"

"My point was that the Sakura I met wouldn't use the guilt card on her best friend. She would forgive him once she's seen how much shit he's gone through." Maiya turned to continue but stopped at the sight of Sakura's confused look.

"Are you..." and at this Sakura almost laughed. "trying to help us?"

Maiya's look was beyond insult and it wasn't long before it turned to rage. "Look you stupid idiot! In case you haven't noticed, my life has been a living hell since Li broke up with me because I'm seen as the cause of the golden duo. The longer you two take to make up, the shittier my life gets. My one point in coming here tonight was to tell you that if you don't make up soon, I'm going to tell tell the entire freaking society why their power couple broke up, the real reason."

"I really don't care anymore." Sakura sighed and sat down on a bench.

Maiya huffed and turned to leave but gave one last warning. "By the way, don't throw rocks if you live in a glass house, you hypocrite."

Sakura sat for a while as the clock rang one hour till midnight. She opened the box once more to reveal her tennis bracelet, the one Syaoran had saved up for to give her for her tenth birthday.

Since then, she had rarely removed it and during her problems with Syaoran she would sit on her roof after her meetings with him and hug her bracelet to her chest. But when she finally snapped at him, she took it off angrily and threw it off the school's roof.

With shaky hands, she clasped it back on and as it hung down, the weight didn't feel heavy, it felt just right.

She gasped.

The door opened and the sound met her ears once more but she didn't care, now she knew.

"Sakura? Come inside, it's cold out here." Tomoyo nearly whispered as she saw the odd look on her best friend's face.

"Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly looked up. She smiled happily and bounded quickly towards Tomoyo. She hugged her and Tomoyo, a bit confused barely hugged her back when she pulled away and recieved a box in her hands. Sakura gave her a peck on the cheek and ran inside. "Take care of that for me!"

Tomoyo stood there for a second. A peck on the cheek randomly? A box? A...smile?

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked the night sky and in return the stars twinkled.

* * *

xx

xx

xx

* * *

"Make a wish, sweetie." Fujitaka told her daughter the next night as they celebrated her official birthday at a restaurant.

Sakura smiled and looked up at the chandelier for a second before turning back to her cake and blowing out the candles.

Everyone cheered as she cut the cake. Feimei peeked over the table. "I want the first slice."

"The birthday girl gets the first slice." Yelan scolded lightly.

Sakura smiled and cut her piece before sneaking it under the table to Feimei who smiled and ran away with it.

Everyone one laughed. Yelan smield at her daughter. "And it will take a few more birthdays on her part before she realizes that we know she does that."

Sakura smiled and looked around. "Where's Syaoran?"

"Up there." Fuutie pointed to a movie theater type box thing that suspended on the wall near their table. there, Syaoran had his back against the railing and was looking through the pictures on a camera.

Sakrua grabbed an extra piece of cake and headed up there. "Hey."

Syaoran fumbled with the camera for a bit beore getting a good hold on it again and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Whatcha doin?" Sakura asked as she handed over his slice.

"Getting some pictures." He placed the cake down and turned the camera back on. "I had better angles up here."

Down below Feimei was sneaking another slice as yelan turned briskly and caught her. Instead of screaming, Feimei laughed an ran away. Sakura smiled at the young girl who had been bedridden just a few months ago. "She was right."

"Who?" Syaoran asked, looking over to see whom his best friend was talking about but when he turned back to her she was looking at him, smiling.

Not directly answering his question Sakura whispered. "Things really do change in such a short time." _I'm sorry. "_I'm-"

"I'm sorry."

It took a moment for Sakura to realize that it wasn't her who said it but rather the person who now had her wrapped in a hug. There was a short pause where she felt his even breaths on her ear before there was a sharp intake.

"I know I've said it before but I don't care anymore whether or not you'll accept it, I'll kee apologizing until the day I die if I have to, as long..." Sakura waited for the ending, frozen with mixed emotions. "as you're still there to hear it."

Sakura buried her face in his neck in return and he took it as a sign to continue. "I'll do anything, anything. I'll be your maid of honor, I'll babysit your kids, anything as long as you don't pull me out of your life. Please, Sakura. I know that what Feimei and Fuutie have said is true. The reason why I love you so much is the reason why I know you'll let me stay with you."

He pulled away to see her avert her red, teared eyes.

"You're nice the kindest person I know."

Sakura smiled through her tears and hugged him again. She laughed a bit. "And you are my sappy best friend. And the only bastard that has ever made me cry."

* * *

xx

xx

xx

* * *

"Catch."

Sakura turned just in time to catch the ice cream jar flying at her. She smiled brightly. "A traditional end to a not traditional birthday."

Syaoran plopped down next to her and looked off into the city. "Really? You had a party the day before your birthday, had dinner with your family and us the day of your birthday and we are closing the last hour of this amazing day eating ice cream on the roof of a four story house." He gulped down a huge glob of ice cream that had previously been on his spoon and through a mouthful managed to say. "Seems like every other year to me."

"It's about what happened in the last year which, may I remind you, is the next part of our tradition."

Syaoran stared down at his ice cream. "How bout we break tradition and skip over that part?"

"I agree." taking another mouthfull she continued. "Then we talk about what we think will happen in the next year."

Syaoran was silent but mumbled. "Can we skip over that part too?"

Not taking the hint, Sakura continued. "Well, we're gonna graduate and in the fall all of us will attend university in the states, right? And by this time next year we'll have whole new stories and hopefull I won't flunk out of college."

"Sakura-"

"I don't wanna hear some smart ass remark on how I'm probably gonna flunk math first because I will throw you off your own roof." She threatened lightly as she ate another spoonful.

"Sakura I'm going to study in Europe."

"Haha." Sakura remarked sarcastically. "That's very funny but we both know tht we've been saying since we were kids that we would all go away together."

Bowing his head, the boy in question turned away.

"Syaoran?" There was a crack in her voice. "You're not serious are you? We've been planning this since we all met!"

"There was a time where I never thought you'd speak to me again, when I thought that you'd never smile at me again. I couldn't even think aobut going to the same college as you and see you smiled and laugh and live your life everyday with someone, anyone, who wasn't me." Syaoran laughed bitterly. "I couldn't stand the thought of even being in the same country. But i didn't want to stay here, anywhere is Asia would remind me of you. I got accepted to the best university in all of Europe."

Sakura struggled to find words. "But-but you're Syaoran Li, you're a super genius, I'm sure you got accepted somewhere we did too."

"I'm sure I would have, if I had applied anywhere else." Sakura didn't say anything. "But I figured if I couldn't get in there, there would be no point, I would just stay here and run the buisness directly."

"You got accepted early? That's the only way you would already know for sure..." The girl turned to him, fury in her eyes. "Then you already knew! you knew that anything I did wouldn't matter because in a few months you'll be leaving anyways. Then why say all that crap about staying by my side?"

"I thought-"

"For the record, I accept your apology." She sniffled and picked up her ice cream. "But it seems that we'll have to keep in touch because our futures are shaped already, and we're not in each other's."

There was a slight shuffle where Syaoran could confirm that Sakura had jumped onto the lower balcony and gone inside the house already. He stared off into the garden and kicked his ice cream bucket off the roof in fury. Then he took a few calming breaths before whispering,

"Happy Birthday, Sakura."

* * *

xx

xx

xx

* * *

_There's always a slight ripple of chance that we can experience and it is up to us to decide whether we dive into it or we stay clear. For the slightest agitation could multiply it and the wave that it could become could wash away the set course of history. Most of us have chosen and we have diven._

Let's not look back on what could have been but let us be comfortable with our decisions and let life proceed as we have shaped it. But in case we ever feel lost, we can look back on the comfort of the friends we have made over the last years and know that we can always take at least one small step back.

_Ladies and Gentlemen-_

The TV turn off suddenly and Tomoyo, red nosed and teary-eyed turned around fiercely to face Sakura. "Why'd you turn it off? It was such a good speech!"

"You've heard it at least fifty time since graduation." Sakura whined, heading towards her kitchen.

Tomoyo sniffled. "I can't help it, you looked so cute and it gets me everytime." She paused as she regained her voice. "Even Eriol still cries."

Sakura peered over the counter at Eriol who had stuffed his face into a pillow and laughed.

Tomoyo wailed again before she jumped over to the sofa where Eriol was and snuggled into him. Sakura sighed as she saw the empty fridge with a note from Eriol with a small sad face on it.

She reached for the freezer to put a pizza to defrost but as she looked up the bright red circle on the calendar could not be ignored.

_July 29th, Going Away Party_

She was sad. Unfortunately she could not decide if she was sad because she was leaving her home or because a certain person would not be joining them...

_Knock. Knock._

Both Eriol and Tomoyo sat up, alert, at the sound but didn't get up. Rather, they peered cautiously over the top of the sofa at the door.

Sakura laughed at the sight and headed over.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Feimei standing there alone.

The small girl had her hands in the pockets of her zip up sweater and was teetering on her feet shyly.

"Are you alone?" Sakura asked, without thinking. "Never mind, come in."

Feimei entered and stood in the door awkwardly. By this time Eriol and Tomoyo had stood up curiously.

Sakura stood there a bit confused as to why Feimei would show up in the middle of the night alone. "What's up?"

Feimei glance around nervously. "I need a favor. It's for a present."

* * *

xx

xx

xx

* * *

"Here dude." Syaoran tossed a set of keys across the room at Eriol. The Li, Kinomoto, and Daidouji families were gathered in the room, stuffed from their glorious dinner and chatting happily. "It's a set of keys to nice penthouse in New York, close to your school. Already paid for."

Yelan smiled at Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura. "It's as a thanks from us for allowing Syaoran to stay in Eriol's estate for the time he will be in England."

"Thank you." The three chorused happily.

The five opened their boxes from the Kinomoto family.

"Pepper spray?" Sakura questioned looking at her, Meiling, and Tomoyo's present. She glanced over to Eriol and Syaoran. "And baseball bats?"

Touya smiled but Fujitaka laughed. "Look further down."

"oh wow. thanks." Syaoran breathed and the others nodded in agreement, still examining their shiny new laptops.

"Top of the line. Won't be out here for a year, two years in the states."

And so, by then all the present had been given and the reunion continued as they spoke over memories and plans for the future. But everyone knew that beneath the smiles were the feelings of dread. Not for anything drastic but for the separation.

"Who wants to see the graduation video!?"

"Tomoyo, nooo!"

xx

xx

Syaoran looked up from his presents and turned to the door. "Come in."

Feimei padded in slowly, her slippers making barely audible noises. "I need to give you something."

Syaoran smiled. "I got your card. Thank you, munchkin. I'm gonna frame it and put in on my wall in my new room."

"That stupid thing?" Feimei scoffed as she grabbbed his hand and started dragging him to the door. "That was my distraction."

"Oh."

Femei stopped in the hallway and pointed towards the stairs. "Follow the signs." She smiled sleepily and rubbed her eye. She paused before hugging him as tightly as she could. "Goodnight, brother. I love you."

Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. Feimei let go first and walked to her room, closing the door softly. Looking down the hallway, he almost laughed again as he was the row of white paper along the walls with his little sister's scrawl on them.

He cringed, "It better not be another dog because I don't think I can handle separating her from another one."

"It's not so just follow them already, damn!" Meiling yelled from her doorway before slamming it shut again.

"Damn, stop PMSing Mei." He murmured but got startled and ran when he heard her door click open again.

He followed the signs to the kitchen where a familiar smell assaulted his nose. He was met with the sight of an obviously homemade cake with a familiar saying on top.

"Stop being a baby, only girls cry." He read.

"and I'm pretty sure you've never cried since then."

Syaoran turned to the speaker and smiled. "But of course not. I couldn't exactly have you maing fun of me, now could I?"

"Feimei asked me, as a favor, to make you this because she knows that you would always love it when I made it when I was little." Sakura explained, fidgeting a bit. "My famous triple chocolate, rice-cooker cake."

"I still remember your dad would get mad because the rice would taste chocolatey four the next few days."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No prob." Sakura paused as she tried to find the right words. Syaoran had already turned back to the cake when she spoke again. "I promised Feimei that I would be happy and help her make you happy."

"Yeah?" Syaoran questioned absently.

Sakura smiled and took a step towards him, hugging him from behind. "Yeah, I found a way to kill two birds with one stone."

"How is that?" He asked, still not turning. Before she could answer, he had turned and stuffed a piece of cake, frosting and all, into her face.

She let go of his and gasped in shock but before she could recover he had already grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

It took her a while before she pulled back. Syaoran stared at her lovingly without separating too far and sakura didn't look angry or confused behind the coat of icing but rather happy. She pulled back a bit more only to stuff a larger piece into his face in return.

Syaoran laughed as he kissed her again.

A few minutes later Sakura pulled back abruptly, looking so serious that it scared Syaoran.

"There is a condition." She whispered. Syaoran nodded and she smiled again.

"If you cheat on me, I'll kill you before Touya can even think about it."


End file.
